Bleach Mishaps: The True Death God
by ObsessedStoryWriter
Summary: <html><head></head>Tsudayoshi Nowaki is a 17 year old Mao. He is the 12th successor of the Mao ring and the jinchuuriki of the Juuni-Bi. His step brother is Kurosaki Ichigo and his crush is Kuchiki Rukia. Assassinations, fights and definitely drama. Naruto Shippuden is in this two, so expect to see some canon and fan-shippings. Not all are girlxboy. ;D KHR, SNK, One Piece and Fairy Tail are here 2.</html>
1. Swift Fail

Introduction

Hello, my name is Nowaki Tsuida. I was adopted by Misaki Kurosaki when she found me wandering the streets of Great Gate city. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's like America's Bell Air but for the dead. She told me stories of her life and told me about my younger brother Ichigo Kurosaki and how she was sorry she couldn't see any of her children again.

The years went by and I grew up, on my 17th birthday I told Misaki that I was going to enlist in the king's army and protect our world. She told me to stay safe and be good.

I trained very much and the King's adviser saw I was a strong soldier. I was given the task of hunting for the lost princess in any place possible. This is where my adventure starts.

* * *

><p><span>Swift Fail<br>

I spied on the high schoolers of Karakura (Kar-a-ku-ra) High. An orange haired guy was talking with a guy in glasses.

The King had asked me to find his daughter and I had suspected she might be in this school. I slid her picture out of my pocket again.

Then I sighed.

'_This is tougher than I thought it would be._' I said to myself. Then I slapped myself in the head for thinking that way. '_What, did I think she was just going to appear in front of me, ready to be whisked away?_'

And then it happened.

She came out to the top of the roof and started talking to the orange haired boy.

'_Now's my chance._'I thought.

I jumped down from the top of the gate and grabbed her by the waist. Or not.

I slipped past her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A girl's voice yelled.

I thought she wasn't talking to me until she walked right up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Wait, you can see me?" I asked bewildered.

"OF COURSE I CAN, EVERYONE HERE CAN SEE YOU!"

"I think that's enough Tatsuki-san." An orange haired girl stepped from behind the loud girl.

"Hi, my name is Inoue Orihime." She said to me.

"N-nice to meet you," I said back.

"Never mind the introductions. WHAT WERE YOU REACHING FOR NEAR RUKIA?!" Tatsuki yelled at me.

"Rukia?" I asked confused.

"Did someone call my name?"

A girl with short black hair and purplish eyes walked up to me.

I quickly got up, knelt on one knee and took her hand in mine.

"P-Princess, will you please-"

I was sent flying on my back as I slammed against the railings.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT COMING HERE, DISRUPTING OUR LUNCH AND THEN TRYING TO PROPOSE TO A GIRL IS NOT HOW WE DO THINGS AROUND HERE!" Tatsuki flared.

"I wasn't trying to propose to her!" My face felt hot.

I looked at the princess. She was even more beautiful than in her picture.

"You need to come with me." I pointed at the girl they called Rukia.

"And if she doesn't?" The orange haired guy stopped watching from the side lines as he stepped up to me.

"Then, then, I'll have to take her." I stuttered.

"I don't think you will." The orange haired guy brought a patch with a skull design on it and pressed it to his chest.

"Ichigo, stop this nonsense!" Rukia tried to stop him.

"Too late." His soul slipped out of his human body and attached to his back was a sword that was as tall as he was.

What was even weirder about it was the fact that the sword had no hilt.

"I don't want any trouble-" I started.

"Well, you just caused some." Ichigo drew his sword.

I sighed and concentrated hard. Little by little a blue sword sheath appeared behind my back. I unsheathed the sword and took my stance.

"Not going to call your shikai?" Ichigo asked me.

"Shikai?" I asked, "What's that?"

"This guy doesn't even know what a shikai is and yet he wants to fight me? This'll be over in a cinch." Ichigo arrogantly laughed.

That's when I got mad. No one ever underestimates my strength and gets away with it. I took a deep breath and then said, "Zankai! Rankle The Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!"

My reiatsu swirled around me, becoming even darker in blue color. My sword even manifested to stand right by me. Nejibana doesn't do that a lot so I was sure he was here to give me advice.

Instead, I felt a hard knock on my head.

"OW!" I said, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Poseidon raged, "The King didn't send you here to fight soul reapers. He sent you here to get his daughter!"

"Well this guy started the fight, so I'm going to finish it." I started to walk towards the one called Ichigo.

Poseidon caught me by my collar so quickly I almost choked myself.

"We are going back to the palace so you can cool your head and report to the King about your encounter with a substitute soul reaper." Poseidon started to lift me away.

"Wait! I haven't shown this punk whose boss around here!" I struggled to get loose.

Finally, I decided to give up and go along with Poseidon. But I didn't just retreat. I always have to have the last say.

"Don't think I'm running away! I will be back to finish what I started and I'm taking the princess. Whether you like it or not!" Then I jumped of the edge of the railing.

Back At The School

"What was that all about?" Uryu asked.

"Probably just another pervert seeking attention." Tatsuki scoffed.

Rukia clutched her head.

"I-I know that guy." Rukia struggled to say.

"From where?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know. It's just his face seems familiar." Rukia said.

"Hold on. Doesn't he kind of remind you of Ichigo?" Inoue asked.

Everyone looked over at Ichigo, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah! He does doesn't he?" Inoue said excitedly.

"So, Ichigo you've been hiding things from us again, huh?" Tatsuki put Ichigo in a headlock, "What else have you not told us about?"

"I-I've never seen that guy in my life!" Ichigo choked out.

"Why did you stammer at the beginning?" Tatsuki squeezed his neck harder.

"That's because you were choking me!" Ichigo got out.

"But you can talk fine just now!" Tatsuki let go of his head.

Ichigo knelt to the floor on both hands and knees gasping for breath.

"I've seen him from somewhere else. Maybe when I was little." Rukia still went on.

"But weren't you in the soul society when you were little?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah I think -"

Memories came rushing at her:

-She was in a place

* * *

><p>like the real world<p>

-Laughing as a three year old.

-Hisana giving her a piggy back ride

-An older man and woman holding hands

-A rowdy boy about 5 years old playing with the dirt

-A blue haired three year old shyly looking away

"RUKIA!"

A voice zapped her back to the present.

She found herself collapsed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked her.

Inoue got her hands ready, as if she was about to heal someone.

"I'm fine. I just had some memories come back to me." Rukia brushed aside their worries.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"I told you I"m okay!" Rukia yelled, embarrassed by his look.

A soul gate opened next to them. Renji and Matsumoto stepped out of it.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia, you need to come with us." Renji said flatly.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"It's not safe for you in the world of the living." Matsumoto answered.

"There's a huge reward out for whoever kills you." Renji took out the poster.


	2. Family Reunion

My Family Reunion

"Something weird is going on here." Tatsuki said, "First, this random guy shows up calling Rukia a princess and now Rukia has a bounty on her head."

"That happened to you too?" Matsumoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Uryu answered with another question.

"Some guy wearing a hood came into soul society asking about a princess. He wasn't hostile or anything but you know, if we just let all non-hostile human being into Soul Society it would lead to our own demise." Renji scoffed.

"This is just too weird to comprehend at once." Tatsuki shook her head.

"Whatever just go on back to Soul Society where it's safe." Keigo yawned.

Renji opened the Senkaimon. And Rukia waved goodbye as the doors slowly closed.

This gave a Ichigo a flashback. Back to the time when he had first met Renji and Byakuya. Rukia had had that same look in her eye. That look of sadness, of despair. It made him very angry. He clenched the railings tightly with his hands.

"Rukia," He started, "I'm going to find out what's going on and I will help you." He whispered angrily.

Meanwhile...

"Sir?" I knocked on the bedroom door of The King.

"ENTER!" His voice boomed.

He was sitting on the bed with a photo album in his hand.

"Well?" The King set down the album and looked at me expectantly.

"I've located her sir." I knelt before him.

"Oh stop that. You're like a son to me." The King waved his hand.

I got up.

"But there's a problem," I took a deep breath, "When I tried to get her she was surrounded by a bunch of humans who could see me. One of them was a substitute soul reaper. He seemed to be very close to her. They called him Ichigo."

"Ichigo you say? I've heard his name before. He was involved in that scandal with Sosuke and whatnot." The King though aloud.

"Then you know him sir? Perhaps you could tell him that she's your daughter and we could retrieve her without any-"

The King held his hand up.

"You should go ask Misaki about this. It isn't my place to meddle with family affairs." The King said.

"Out, out, out you go." he pushed me to the doorway.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'family' affairs?" I asked.

"Sorry can't tell you." The King shut his door.

I raced to our house as fast as I could. Almost got run over by a race of bikers but still good.

"MOM!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back.

I ran there.

"Mom, you know how you've been telling me about how I have a younger brother and two little sisters? Yeah well by any chance is my little brother named Ichigo?" I rushed the question at her.

It took her a moment to comprehend what I had said. When she did she dropped the bowl of chips in her hand.

"Mom?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Ichigo... I never thought I'd hear that name again." Mom had a distant look on her face.

"Is he my brother?" I asked again.

"Yes. Ichigo was my son in the real world. You already know the story of how I died but I never told you how he looked. Tell me Nowaki, how is he?" Mom begged me.

"He's very strong. His spiritual pressure is equaled to mine. Of course, I was holding back but still it was incredible." I told her.

"Good, good. Nowaki promise me something. Promise me you'll look after him." She held my arm.

"Mom, I can't just-"

"Promise me!" She yelled.

And when I looked into her eyes, I saw a trace of wetness, like a tear was about to slip down her cheek. Ever felt like no matter how much someone said they loved you there was always someone who would be loved more. But how could I blame her? I wasn't her blood related son. I was adopted. And I had to be grateful for that. She took me in with open arms and gave me a home. It was the least she could do for me.

"I promise." I said, looking away from her.

"Good." She began picking up the pieces of chips and cleaning the mess.

'_Since I have nothing else to do I might as well take a nap._' I thought to myself as he walked to his room.

Whatever thoughts I had of slamming my bedroom door closed had now faded away.

I flopped on his bed and his thoughts started to drift towards Ichigo.

'_I wonder, maybe if we had met as two teenagers going to a high school then he could have become my friend. Dammit! It's just my luck that I end up meeting my brother and give him the impression I'm someone to watch out for._' I cursed my luck.

'_Ah well. No point giving yourself worry wrinkles over your bastard brother. Heck, it's his fault. Why did he have to be on the opposite side? If anything, he should be here with me and mom._' I comforted myself.

It took me about 10 minutes to actually fall asleep and when I did I awoke in my dream world to see I was standing on the side of a building, a skyscraper to be exact. It reminded me of Nejibana's world when he randomly summoned me. So it didn't surprise me when he appeared sitting in front of me. He was sitting cross legged on the side of the building with his eyes closed.

"Hello." I said, as if I was greeting a stranger.

"It's been some time since you've come here." Nejibana said without opening his eyes.

"Yes it has. I hope my feelings haven't affected this world?" I asked him.

"Of course not. Wait. Can you sense that?" Nejibana asked me.

I concentrated on finding another reiatsu. The one I found was a swirling dark red.

"Who does it belong to?" I asked Nejibana.

"Go find out, he is on the other side of the is building." Nejibana answered me.

I nodded and started to walk up the side of the building. When I finally reached the top of the other side I could make out two human figures.

"HEY!" I yelled down to them.

"WHO GOES THERE?" One of them yelled back.

"NOWAKI TSUIDA!" I answered, walking toward them.

I froze when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" We both said simultaneously.

"I was here training with Zangetsu." Ichigo answered, "What were you doing here?"

"I was training with Nejibana." I answered him.

We drew our swords.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu put a hand on his shoulder from behind, "Dameda (Stop)."

"Listen, Ichigo. There's something you need to know." I paused, and then continued, "I'm your brother."

He laughed.

"You? My brother? That's rich." Ichigo laughed.

"I'm serious. An another thing. Mom's alive. And well." I added.

He charged at me, but I dodged swiftly.

"Now you've gone too far. Mocking me by telling me my Mother's alive. After I saw her bloody body on the ground beside the river?" Ichigo raged.

"I'm telling you the truth. Okay. She's dead but she's like soul society dead her soul is like, you know, working and all that. I mean, she can't come to the real world and all that but maybe-"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo interrupted me, "I don't understand half the stuff that's coming out of that mouth of yours. But I do know that you are an enemy which needs to be dealt with."

I took my stance, "I see you're not one to listen to words, so I'll have to beat it into ya!"

"Zenkai!(Last Release) Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibanaitiro!" I used his final form.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo used Zangetsu's final form.

I charged at him, and our swords blocked each others strikes. Since we were at such near proximity, I used Nejibana's special attack, "Shiroi Kiba Kogeki! (White Fang Attack)"

It blasted him into the ground.

"Are you done y-"

I was rudely interrupted by a dark red crescent attack.

I was able to slice through it easily, but still...

Ichigo pulled himself out of the ground and brought his hand to his hair, then pulled down.

A white and red mask formed on his face.

'_He can demonize too?_' I asked myself.

Before I could ask him where he got that power from, he cut me by my left arm. I was able to twist around and kick him to the side.

'_He's gotten stronger._' I said to myself, while parrying his attacks, '_And his reiatsu has gotten denser._'

I lost my balance and wobbled over. He used that to strike me through the chest.

I coughed a mouth of blood.

"Are ya done yet?" He asked mockingly.

I smiled and coughed, "Nope, not yet."

I held my Nejibana with my right hand, pointed it at Ichigo and said, "Tenkai! Extend The Terror Beyond The Waves, Nejibanashiro!"

Blue Mist swirled around Nejibana and then blew away to reveal a white trident with a blue tuft.

Ichigo gave me some distance, also pulling out his sword. I admit it did hurt, but when your a demon you have something called**_ High Speed Regeneration_****.**

The hole through my stomach instantly covered up.

"So you can heal yourself huh? Guess that's cool. It wouldn't be much of a fight if you passed out from blood loss." Ichigo shrugged.

"You keep talking, after my attacks you tell me whether **_you _**won't pass out from blood loss." I said.

I concentrated on my reiatsu, as it swirled around me, some of it began to collect on my face. It started forming a mask. A blue one with white stripe on the side.

"So you can hollowfy too, huh?" Ichigo asked me, "I'm beginning to think that you aren't exactly what you seem."

I was done talking. This kid was getting on my nerves. Here I was, supposed to be resting when instead I'm fighting a soul reaper, who is in fact my brother.

"Let's finish this in one final attack. I'm hungry so I need to wake up and get something to eat." I said to him.

"Fine with me. This fight has been dragged out way too long for my taste anyways." Ichigo agreed.

I held the trident with both hands, held it back like you would with a baseball bat and pressurized all my reiatsu into one big attack of _**Shiroi Kiba Kogeki**_. Ichigo held his sword in front of him with both hands and seemed to be doing the same thing, putting all his reiatsu into one attack.

"Anadareta!" "Getsuaga Tenshou!" We said at the same time.

Our attacks met each other and for a moment collided, but mine won over and Ichigo was fatally slashed.

I ran over to him.

"Oi! (Hey) Dishobuda (Are you okay?)" I asked him.

He coughed up handfuls of blood.

"Hang in there!" I said.

"Why worry about me? You won, you can go get Rukia now." Ichigo asked me?

"I made a promise to Mom that I would look after you. I don't want to have to tell her that I let you die. That will hurt my conscience." I told him.

He grabbed my collar, "Quit that mother crap. My Mom's dead!" Ichigo snapped.

"Whether you choose to believe me or not, I don't care. Maybe one day you'll open your eyes and realize that I'm telling the truth. Hopefully it won't be too late. Until then, I can't take you to see Mom." I said as I healed his wounds.

"Wait, you can take me to see her?" Ichigo's tone changed.

"Of course I can." I answered him.

'_What are you doing you idiot?_' The demon inside of me asked.

'_If it means that he'll believe me, I've got to take him to see mom._' I answered.

'_Would you really risk breaking the law for him?_' He asked, skeptical.

'_Whatever it takes._' I told him.

"So then take me to her." Ichigo said.

"Well as you can see, we are in our Zanpaktou's worlds so it's not like we can just magically get each other." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me at Karakura High School's entrance right now." Ichigo said.

"Wait-what?" I asked.

"See you!" Ichigo disappeared.

I sighed, Nejibana walked up next to me.

"You'd best be on your way. His temper is quick to rise, so he won't wait very long." Nejibana pointed at my forehead.

I woke up in my bedroom. Everything was as I had left it.

I quickly took a shower, changed into a aqua t-shirt and navy blue jeans. I put on an ice white watch and black shades, pulled on an obsidian jacket and headed out.

"Mom, I'm going to the world of the living!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap, take your keys!" She yelled from her room.

I locked our house door and used Nejibana to open a gate to the world of the living.

I know Soul Society's path to the world of the living is very dangerous, but ours isn't like that. We can open the path on the ground, on the walls and sometimes in the air. If you open it on a wall, you walk on a red carpet all the way to the world of the living. If you open it on the ground you drop down into an elevator which takes you to the world of the living, (Don't ask me how it makes sense. I try hard not to think about it). If you open it in the air I think you just get sucked into a whirlpool. I've never actually tried that so I wouldn't know.

I decided to open the path on the ground. I dropped down into a Blue elevator this time. (Yes, it changes color each use.)

By the time I got to the world of the living it was 10 minutes after I had left. Which was remarkably quick since we had passed all those protective barriers. Usually they give you a hassle, trying to identify the reiatsu inside of it. And since my reiatsu is sort of demon-ish, that kind of makes me show up on the system as an enemy or a hollow that somehow got through. (That's happened before [A hollow in and Elevator that is] so they buffed up the system and it's given me a hard time).

Anyways, it led me onto a sidewalk and I immediately started sprinting. I bumped into this girl with short red hair and glasses. I decided to ask her for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know which way Karakura High School is?" I asked her.

"Sure, run down three blocks, turn left and there it will be." She pointed out.

I didn't know it then, but that girl was Chizuru Honsho. She would be one of the girls who would end up falling in love with me somehow (Don't even get me started).

Moving on. When I got to the entrance of the school I could see Ichigo leaning against the wall.

I looked both ways before running across the street.

"Yo." I greeted Ichigo casually.

He high-fived me, "Let's do this quick. I told my family I was going to get something to eat. Yuzu was heartbroken but I'll make it up to her somehow."

I nodded and pointed my head over to the alleyway.

"Over there. People see some teens jump into the air and disappear they might say that oxygen is lethal or something." I said.

"Good point. People here in Karakura Town come up with the craziest assumptions for things paranormal." Ichigo agreed.

We walked over the, Ichigo keeping watch from looked us over once or twice but no one really came to see anything.

I opened it on the wall and jumped through. Ichigo looked skeptical.

"Well? Jump through!" I yelled at him.

"If this is a joke I will murder you." Ichigo threatened me.

"Whatever. Shut your yap and jump in already." I rolled my eyes.

Ichigo jumped in and nothing happened.

"Oh my gosh! Ichigo survived jumping onto a red carpet! Quick, get the camera!" I said sarcastically.

He socked me in the arm.

"Let's get going." He continued.

We walked but our pace was quick. We each wanted to do this as fast as possible. I wanted to do it so I could see the look on Ichigo's face when he saw Mom. Ichigo probably wanted to do it because so he could prove to himself I was lying (Not gonna happen) and have a reason to beat me (again, not gonna happen).

When we stepped into Great Gate City we were in the middle of town. Fortunately, this was the part of town that I knew.

"C'mon," I said to Ichigo, "If I'm correct there's a bike shop on this corner."

And of course, there was.

"Two bikes please." I asked the man behind the counter.

"5000¥ (Yen, Japanese currency)." The man barked.

I patted my pockets. Empty.

I looked at Ichigo but he shrugged.

I sighed. I was gonna have to do this military-style.

I took out my badge and showed it to the man. The words on it said '**_Commander_**'.

At first he looked at it like it was a fly on his bowl of ramen but his eyes widened when he read the words.

"I understand sir. Two bikes, free of charge. What colors sir?" The man asked. I could hear the tension in his voice.

"I'll have blue and... What will you have Ichigo?" I looked back at him.

"If they have a dark red I'll take that." Ichigo said.

"Blue and Dark Red. Okay, wait here." The man said.

Ichigo laughed suddenly.

"What's funny?" I asked, wanting to know.

"This. Here we are at a bike shop asking for two bikes like we're normal teenagers hanging out." Ichigo explained.

"What's wrong with that? Can't we just, be teenagers?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Our worlds are so different you know. I mean. You are with Great Gate, I'm with Soul Society. And with that bounty on Rukia's head things don't seem to be getting much better." Ichigo complained.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed, "Wait. Did you just say there was a bounty on Rukia's head?!"

"Yeah... why?" Ichigo asked me.

"How much was it worth?" I whispered.

"You're not planning to kill her are you?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

I grabbed him by his collar, "NO DAMMIT! JUST TELL ME HOW MUCH IT WAS WORTH!" I yelled.

"90,000,000,000¥" Ichigo choked out.

I dropped him.

"90,000,000,000¥." I repeated.

"Yeah that's what I said." Ichigo croaked, rubbing his throat, "Damn you Nowaki, What'd you choke me for?"

"Rukia's in trouble. Kusa (Shit)" I cursed.

"You're bikes are here." The man came back with two bikes.

"Thanks." I gave him some of the loose change in my pocket, "Ichigo, hurry up."

Ichigo swung one leg over the seat and got on.

"Follow me." I pedaled onto the right lane, "Our house is 5 blocks from here."

"Let's see if I get that far." Ichigo gasped.

"Race you. Loser has to treat the winner to An all You Can Eat Buffet at** Yukio's**." I challenged him.

His stomach growled.

"Your on!" Ichigo's eyes had a new flare igniting them. The fire of starvation.

In the end, Ichigo won. But only because I let him! His stomach growled so many times during the race, I knew this guy was gonna pass out street.

"YES! I WON!" Ichigo pumped his hands victoriously.

His stomach rumbled.

"Hey, you have food at your place right?" Ichigo asked me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm back!" I yelled as I set down my keys near the entrance.

No response.

"Oh yeah!" I slapped myself in the forehead, "She said she was going to take a nap afterwards. She's probably in her room right now."

"That's nice." Ichigo replied.

He was too busy looking through my refrigerator.

I sighed, "Insta-Ramen is in packet on the top shelf behind the apples."

"You're the best." Ichigo thanked me.

"I know, I know." I praised myself.

"C'mon." I grabbed him by the shoulder as he was turning on the flame for the ramen, "You can say hi to Mom and then eat Ramen."

Ichigo kissed the pot, "Wait for me," He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him to her bedroom door.

He was about to go straight for the knob when I slapped his hand.

"Itai!(Ouch) What the heck was that for?" Ichigo asked me.

"Dude! You never go barging into a woman's room! You knock!" I scolded him.

"Sheesh. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was Mom in a disguise." Ichigo muttered.

I ignored that, "Just knock on the door."

He knocked.

"Come in." Mom said.

I held my hands up and counted down for Ichigo to open the door. Three, two, one. Go. I nodded.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What is it Nowak-" She stopped.

"Hi mom." Ichigo said softly.

Mom looked at me like this was some kind of joke, but my grin just kept getting wider and wider.

"Ichigo? This is a mistake. I'm just dreaming. I'll probably wake up asleep on the couch." Mom stepped back.

Ichigo stepped forward, "Mom it's me. I'm really here."

"Oh Ichigo." Mom hugged him.

He hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you all so much." Mom said.

"We've missed you too." Ichigo said, his voice barely audible.

"Can I get in on this hug?" I asked.

"Of course." Ichigo pulled me into it.

"Wait a second." He said, letting go, "If what you said about Mom being alive is true. Then all that other stuff..."

Ichigo looked at me.

"Who's the best big brother in the history of the world!" I asked, grinning largely.

"Aw, c'mere you!" I gave Ichigo a nuggie.

"Okay, okay boys settle down." Mom interrupted.

"I smell smoke, is something burning?" Mom asked.

Ichigo and I looked at each other, "THE RAMEN!"

We raced into the kitchen and opened to see burnt noodles.

I turned off the flame while Ichigo poured out the pot. We both tried to see if we could salvage it but it was all gone.

"Aw man! Now I'll die of starvation!" Ichigo whined.

"If it's a good meal you're looking for... then you've come to the right person." Mom said.

We looked over to see her wearing an apron and a bandana on her head. Ichigo and I burst out laughing. Mom's face got red.

"Stop laughing!" She tried to calm us down but it only made us laugh harder.

"Rgggggh!" She growled.

One, Two, Three. She had both of us by our ears and was twisting them.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Okay we'll stop laughing. Just stop twisting our ears!" We pleaded with her.

(Author: I wish this thing allowed you to upload pictures, not to brag but I drew some pretty good ones.)

Mom taught us how to make Ramen. Like home-made Ramen. It tasted like chicken, turkey and beef at the same time.

"Mom, can I have the recipe? I'm sure Yuzu would love to experiment with it." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah of course." Mom smiled.

We sat down on the dinner table. While we were eating I decided to tell Ichigo the reason why I had tried to take Rukia. He was patient through the whole thing and waited until after I as finished to ask question.

"Mhm. But there's that bounty on her now, so they moved her to soul society. Unless you have a way to break through without being shot by a cannon, then you're gonna have a hard time getting in." Ichigo said, taking a spoonful of Ramen.

Mom started closing the curtains. We turned to look at her.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her.

She put a finger to her lips and tapped the center of the table. A hologram popped up of Soul Society. She pointed at the dome.

"This dome is made of lethal reishi. Nowaki, your able to absorb reishi when you want. If can absorb a large hole from the dome, you and the guys might be able to drop down. You'll have to do it at night. If you try at day you'll be spotted." Mom explained, "Any questions?"

We both stared in awe at her.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Since when did you learn to plan break ins?" I asked her while laughing.

"Yeah Mom. Was there some robbery class you took when I was a kid that I didn't know about?" Ichigo asked.

She blushed, "There something's you just have to learn."

"Okay so right now it's 6:35. Ichigo let us crash at your place until 10:00. Then we can ask that Kisuke guy to open a senkaimon, we sneak in there, tell Rukia the **_truth and_** **BAM**, Rukia gets reunited with **_her _**family." I explained.

"Yeah, one question. What do you mean by us? Cause, not that you're not wanted Mom, but if you walk into our house, I'm pretty sure Yuzu and Karin will pass out from insanity." Ichigo said.

"No, not Mom." There was a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and opened it. It was Menma, Zarunayga and Shu.

"These guys." I pointed.

"So you're Ichigo huh?" Menma spoke up.

Menma Uzumaki is as tall as me, 6ft with blonde hair. He was also a Jinchuuriki, but not from birth. Partially. It was sealed into him when he was 3. It's called Kyuubi. It likes to take the shape of an animal. Preferably a fox. So he has fangs. Small ones. He's my best friend ever since elementary school. He's Caucasian.

Zarunayga Zoë is black with red hair. Like dark red. He wears glasses with black frames and he has an interest in science. Extremely smart, his IQ is over 1000. His favorite colors are green and yellow. He doesn't have a tailed beast in him but he's a robot. Built buy the King's researcher Professor Hanji Zoë. He's calm and collected in the worst moments so I can always count on him to execute plans or operations. He has a sort of brownish skin color.

Shu Aizen is Sosuke Aizen's son. Before Aizen joined the 13 Gotei, he lived in Great Gate City. He met Shu's Mom and stayed with her all throughout her pregnancy. Sadly, she died giving birth to him and Aizen couldn't take care of him so Zarunayga's family has been raising him since infancy. He's also Caucasian.

"Ichigo, meet Menma, Zarunayga and Shu." I introduced them to him.

"Yo." Ichigo waved.

"Alright, Mom, we'll be going now." I said goodbye.

She nodded and locked the door for us.

"Ichigo, here." Shu tossed him a badge.

"What's this for?" Ichigo asked.

"It' says **'Captain**' so your ranked like us. Only Nowaki is a higher ranking. What he says goes." Shu explained.

"Wait, I'm joining you?" Ichigo stopped.

"Either you're with us or against us." Shu said flatly.

Ichigo took some time to think about it, then finally gave an answer. He put on his badge.

"Welcome Aboard." I shook his hand.

"Nice to be aboard." Ichigo smirked.

"Elevator?" I asked him.

"Actually I wanna try the air one. How does it work?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know, never tried that one." I answered truthfully.

"Then I guess will have to jump and see." Menma laughed.

"Yeah, we will." Shu said, with energy this time.

As the portal expanded we were sucked into a purplish void where lost items drifted endlessly. It is a sight I will take to my grave.

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of Ichigo's house.<p>

"Tadaimas! (Ta-die-mass[I'm Home])" Ichigo announced as he walked through the front door.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu ran and hugged him.

When she realized there were more people around she let go.

"Ano, (An-o[Um...]) Ichi-nii, who are these people?" Yuzu hid behind his leg.

"Oh these are um..." Ichigo looked at us for help.

"We're are exchange students from..." Menma stalled.

"America!" I blurted out, the guys looked at me uncertaintly, "We are exchange students from America. But we didn't know much Japanese so Ichigo said we could stay here."

"Well, I guess you could stay here, should I bring out some spare futons?" Yuzu offered.

"Yeah, that would help a lot. Please lay them in the living room and knock on my door when they are there." Ichigo scrambled the words out of his mouth, "Okay bye!"

We raced into his room and he locked the door behind us. Then he heaved out a heavy sigh.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Shu asked.

"I haven't lied to Yuzu and Karin since Mom died and when I did I couldn't keep it up for long." Ichigo admitted.

"Listen Carrot-top you spill the beans now and I will end you!" Menma shook Ichigo by his collar.

"Look who's talking Red&Yellow!" Ichigo shot back.

I knocked both of their heads together, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

They grumbled under their breath. We looked at the clock.

"9:35. Twenty-five minutes left guys." Zarunayga informed us.

"Let's run through this just in case any one of you **_meat heads_** forgets." Shu suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Ichigo agreed.

"Okay guys, Nowaki's going to absorb a hole big enough for all of us to jump through. However, we need to sustain our spiritual pressure under us before plunging though the ground. We then hold the whole open for Nowaki's so he can jump in as well. After that, Nowaki goes to Rukia's room and knocks on the door, he quietly explains why we're here. Rukia may or may not agree to come with us, but at least we know we tried." Zarunayga ran the plan one more time.

"If Rukia doesn't believe us there's someone I'm going to go visit." Menma added.

Shu looked at me in protest but I nodded my consent.

"Do what you need to do, I won't interfere. Just meet by us near the Kuchiki manor or else I'll have to page your badge." I warned him.

"Arigato Gozaimas! (A-re-gah-toe Go-Zie-Mass[Thank you very much!]) Menma bowed respectfully.

I waved my hand dismissively to show that it was nothing.

"9:45 guys. Let's get going guys, If we plan to do this at exactly 10:00 we have to leave now." Zarunayga got up.

So did we. We nodded and fist pumped each other. Even though Ichigo had just joined us, it felt like we had known each other forever. I started feeling doubt. Like '_What_ _if_ _Ichigo_ _doesn't_ _make_ _it_ _back_ _alive?_ _How_ _will_ _I_ _break_ _the_ _news_ to _Mom_?' These thoughts faded away as soon as I saw my teams faces.

They all looked determined and ready to go. I've never had a better team in my life. At least, not this one.

"Ikuzo. (E-ku-zo[Let's get going])" I nodded.

We decided to hop through the window because five teenage guys going out through the front door would arouse suspicion. You know how adults think.

Kisuke was ready for us, he practically met us at the front of his shop.

"You were right, Ichigo. He **_does_** have a sixth sense." Menma said.

"Ichigo, I see you've got yourselves some new friends!" Urahara said loudly.

"Sorry Urahara. My Mom's on their side. Plus, he's my brother," Ichigo said, pointing at me, "I can't just turn my back on them."

"You don't have to explain your situation to me. After all, everyone grows up sometime. You grew up much faster than I anticipated." Kisuke pushed his hat.

"So you already know what we want to do?" I spoke up.

"More or less." Kisuke answered.

"I see. And what do you intend to do about it?" I started reaching for my sword.

"There's no need for that. As long as no one finds out I helped you then I have no problems." Kisuke shrugged.

We looked at each other but our eyes said the same thing, '_What_ _choice_ _do_ _we_ _have_?'

We followed Kisuke to the underground room through the trap door where the Senkaimon was already open.

As we jumped through Kisuke said one final thing, "If anyone ever finds out I helped you,' you guys threatened me into doing this.' Okay?*"

"Nani!? (Nan-yi[What?]) No way!" I protested before the portal closed behind our backs.

"Nowaki-sama, it's 9:50!" Zarunayga tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kusa (Shit!) we're not gonna make it!" Ichigo panicked.

"It's not over yet, everyone grab on!" I assured them.

They each took hold of my sleeves.

I took each ounce of energy and redirected it to my legs. I ran through the pathway faster than _Speedy_ _Gonzalez. _The cleaner was in our path but I ran so fast it didn't even have to time to suck any of us in.

"I see the exit!" Menma announced.

That motivated me to go light speed. I blasted out through the gate and onto the dome. It gave us an electrical shock that I'm sure would have killed us if we had been any adventurous average soul.

"A-absorb the reishi!" Shu blurted out.

I concentrated on my feet and sustained air above the dome, then I started absorbing some of the reishi.

"Ikuzo." Menma dropped into Soul Society, then helped the rest land safely.

They held their hands out underneath where they thought I was going to land.

"One, two,three!" I hopped down and landed in their arms.

Unknown trust test, check.

We pulled on our hoods and hid behind a trolley of laundry.

"Ichigo, know where the Kuchiki Manor is?" Shu whispered.

"No, I just followed Renji there whenever I needed to talk to Rukia." Ichigo whispered back.

"Here's someone I remember." Ichigo pointed at a passing shinigami.

Menma grabbed the guy by the arm and put a hand over his mouth.

"Hanataro, it's me!" Ichigo pulled of his hoodie.

Hanataro calmed down a little bit but you could tell he was on edge because he was still being held hostage.

"Let him go." I ordered

Menma released him and Hanataro dropped to his knees, gasping for air. When his heart finally settled he asked a question, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Long story. We need to talk to Rukia but we don't know where the Kuchiki Manor is. Can you lead us there?" Ichigo asked him.

"Sure. But if anyone finds out I helped you guys my goose is cooked, so keep this a secret." Hanataro pleaded.

We nodded and followed him in the shadows, occasionally stopping when Hanataro greeted some of the other passing shinigami.

When we finally reached the Kuchiki Manor there was only one light on and it was coming from another room.

"Hanataro point out Rukia's room." I was asking but later was told that it sounded like a command.

He pointed at the one all the way to the left.

"Thanks, now get out of here before someone sees you!" We shoved him off.

"Okay all you guys need to do is keep watch and alert me when any shinigami come passing by." I told them.

"Alright, we've got this." The guys assured me.

I put a thumbs up sign and I quietly slid open Rukia's room door. When I closed it behind me I turned around to see the spitting image of Hisana asleep on a futon. She looked so peaceful and cute.

I slapped mself in the head for thinking such thoughts. I knelt next to her side and shook her by the shoulder.

"Rukia." I called her name.

She turned over in her sleep.

"Rukia!" I tried again a little louder this time, not so loud as to attract attention, more like only a voice the person in the room with you would here.

"Kaien-dono is that you?" Rukia said in her sleep.

I didn't know who this **_Kaien_** person was but I decided to role with it.

"Yes Rukia, it's me, Kaien. I've come to tell you that your parents are alive and they want me to bring you to them." I answered.

"My parents alive? Impossible." Rukia said doubtfully.

Suddenly my memory was impaired and I saw flashes of Rukia running me through with a sword. It was raining, but when I looked in the puddle I wasn't myself. I had dark purple hair and a badge that said '**_Lieutenant_**' strapped to my arm.

"Are you questioning a dead man's words?" I asked quietly.

There was no response and suddenly Rukia's eyelids flew open. On instinct I pinned her hands to her futon so I was on top of her.

"Shhhhhh." I said.

"You." That was the coldest greeting your long-lost love could have ever given you.

"Yeah, me. I've come to take you home." I said.

"This is my home." Rukia struggled, but to no avail.

"No it's not. Home is where your Mother and your Father are." I told her.

"You're wrong. I have Nii-sama taking care of me. On top of that I met Rangiku-san and Renji and Hisagi-san and all the others. They're my family." Rukia's voice began to rise.

"Look into my eyes. If you can truthfully say you don't remember a thing about me, then I'll leave you alone and never return, without help of course." I bet Rukia.

She looked into my eyes for sometime and then gasped.

"Tsudayoshi."

I smiled as I got let go of her hands, "You remembered me."

Her expression was as if she had just encountered a ghost, "How are you still alive? The fire it should have killed you!" Rukia asked.

I put my finger to her lips to silence her, "It's alright. I'm alive aren't I?"

I took a deep breath and hugged Rukia tightly. She held onto me so tightly that her nails dug into my skin, but I didn't care. We had been reunited at last.

"A-are you here because of the locket?" Rukia asked.

Before I could ask, '_What_ _locket?_' the sliding door from the inside flew open.

Rukia pushed me away suddenly.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia bowed to the floor.

"This is Hisana's husband?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You," Byakuya started, "How do you know about Hisana? No, more importantly what were you doing to Rukia?"

I decided to answer truthfully, "I was hugging her."

I said it, flat out and to the point.

"I'm going to ask you a very simple question, but if you say the wrong thing I shall have you killed in this very house. What is your relationship with Rukia?" Byakuya asked me.

I thought very hard and all of a sudden what Rukia had said earlier began to make sense.

"Rukia is my friend. I will protect her no matter what. I promised her father I would bring her back." I answered truthfully.

"Such scum as you who would lie that forwardly and make it sound so real... Killing you will be making this world a better place!" Byakuya started to unsheath his sword.

"Mate, Nii-sama!" Rukia spread her arms out in front of me, "He's telling the truth."

Then she turned to me and took my hand in hers, "Gomenai, Nowaki. But I can't leave with you right now. It's such short notice, I just need to prepare. Come back some other time and then we can talk." She kissed me on the cheek in front of Byakuya.

"If Rukia is not reunited with her family, there **_will_** be war." I told him.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened from the outside and Menma walked in, "Nowaki-sama, we have to leave now, a large group of shinigami are heading this way!"

I found myself being dragged away from Rukia's grip. Desperately, I took the little bird accessory from my pocket and threw it into Rukia's hand.

"I will come back, Rukia. I swear to my soul, I'll return for you!" Then I followed Menma and the rest away from the manor.

We followed Menma into a forest until we came to a clearing. There was a huge castle, or should I say, fortress in front of us.

"The person you want to talk to is in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll get in and get out quickly, I just need you guys to stay hidden and be ready with the portal." Menma pulled up his bandana so it covered his mouth and nose.

Then without a sound he was up and over the fortress wall.

"Menma, just what in the world is going on with you?" I wondered about one of my closest friends.

Hopefully, he would survive to tell me.


	3. Daddy's Girl

We arrived in front of Ichigo's house.

"Tadaimas! (Ta-die-mass[I'm Home])" Ichigo anounced as he walked through the front door.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu ran and hugged him.

When she realized there were more people around she let go.

"Ano, (An-o[Um...]) Ichi-nii, who are these people?" Yuzu hid behind his leg.

"Oh these are um..." Ichigo looked at us for help.

"We're are exchange students from..." Menma stalled.

"America!" I blurted out, the guys looked at me uncertaintly, "We are exchange students from America. But we didn't know much japanese so Ichigo said we could stay here."

"Well, I guess you could stay here, should I bring out some spare futons?" Yuzu offered.

"Yeah, that would help alot. Please lay them in the living room and knock on my door when they are there." Ichigo scrambled the words out of his mouth, "Okay bye!"

We raced into his room and he locked the door behind us. Then he heaved out a heavy sigh.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Shu asked.

"I haven't lied to Yuzu and Karin since Mom died and when I did I couldn't keep it up for long." Ichigo admitted.

"Listen Carrot-top you spill the beans now and I will end you!" Menma shook Ichigo by his collar.

"Look who'se talking Red&Yellow!" Ichigo shot back.

I knocked both of their heads together, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

They grumbled under their breath. We looked at the clock.

"9:35. Twenty-five minutes left guys." Zarunayga informed us.

"Let's run through this just in case any one of you **_meatheads_** forgets." Shu suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Ichigo agreed.

"Okay guys, Nowaki's going to absorb a hole big enough for all of us to jump through. However, we need to sustain our spiritual pressure under us before plunging though the ground. We then hold the whole open for Nowaki's so he can jump in as well. After that, Nowaki goes to Rukia's room and knocks on the door, he quietly explains why we're here. Rukia may or may not agree to come with us, but at least we know we tried." Zarunayga ran the plan one more time.

"If Rukia doesn't believe us there's someone I'm going to go visit." Menma added.

Shu looked at me in protest but I nodded my consent.

"Do what you need to do, I won't interfere. Just meet by us near the Kuchiki manor or else I'll have to page your badge." I warned him.

"Arigato Gozaimas! (A-re-gah-toe Go-Zie-Mass[Thank you very much!]) Menma bowed respectfully.

I waved my hand dismissively to show that it was nothing.

"9:45 guys. Let's get going guys, If we plan to do this at exactly 10:00 we have to leave now." Zarunayga got up.

So did we. We nodded and fist pumped each other. Even though Ichigo had just joined us, it felt like we had known each other forever. I started feeling doubt. Like '_What_ _if_ _Ichigo_ _doesn't_ _make_ _it_ _back_ _alive?_ _How_ _will_ _I_ _break_ _the_ _news_ to _Mom_?' These thoughts faded away as soon as I saw my teams faces.

They all looked determined and ready to go. I've never had a better team in my life. At least, not this one.

"Ikuzo. (E-ku-zo[Let's get going])" I nodded.

We decided to hop through the window because five teenage guys going out through the front door would arouse suspicion. You know how adults think.

Kisuke was ready for us, he practically met us at the front of his shop.

"You were right, Ichigo. He **_does_** have a sixth sense." Menma said.

"Ichigo, I see you've got yourselves some new friends!" Urahara said loudly.

"Sorry Urahara. My Mom's on their side. Plus, he's my brother," Ichigo said, pointing at me, "I can't just turn my back on them."

"You don't have to explain your situation to me. After all, everyone grows up sometime. You grew up much faster than I anticipated." Kisuke pushed his hat.

"So you already know what we want to do?" I spoke up.

"More or less." Kisuke answered.

"I see. And what do you intend to do about it?" I started reaching for my sword.

"There's no need for that. As long as no one finds out I helped you then I have no problems." Kisuke shrugged.

We looked at each other but our eyes said the same thing, '_What_ _choice_ _do_ _we_ _have_?'

We followed Kisuke to the underground room through the trap door where the Senkaimon was already open.

As we jumped through Kisuke said one final thing, "If anyone ever finds out I helped you,' you guys threatened me into doing this.' Okay?*"

"Nani!? (Non-yi[What?]) No way!" I protested before the portal closed behind our backs.

"Nowaki-sama, it's 9:50!" Zarunayga tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kusa (Shit!) we're not gonna make it!" Ichigo panicked.

"It's not over yet, everyone grab on!" I assured them.

They each took hold of my sleeves.

I took each ounce of energy and redirected it to my legs. I ran through the pathway faster than _Speedy_ _Gonzalez. _The cleaner was in our path but I ran so fast it didn't even have to time to suck any of us in.

"I see the exit!" Menma announced.

That motivated me to go light speed. I blasted out through the gate and onto the dome. It gave us an electrical shock that I'm sure would have killed us if we had been any adventurous average soul.

"A-absorb the reishi!" Shu blurted out.

I concentrated on my feet and sustained air above the dome, then I started absorbing some of the reishi.

"Ikuzo." Menma dropped into Soul Society, then helped the rest land safely.

They held their hands out underneath where they thought I was going to land.

"One, two,three!" I hopped down and landed in their arms.

Unknown trust test, check.

We pulled on our hoods and hid behind a trolley of laundry.

"Ichigo, know where the Kuckiki Manor is?" Shu whispered.

"No, I just followed Renji there whenever I needed to talk to Rukia." Ichigo whispered back.

"Here's someone I remember." Ichigo pointed at a passing shinigami.

Menma grabbed the guy by the arm and put a hand over his mouth.

"Hanataro, it's me!" Ichigo pulled of his hoodie.

Hanataro calmed down a little bit but you could tell he was on edge because he was still being held hostage.

"Let him go." I ordered

Menma released him and Hanataro dropped to his knees, gasping for air. When his heart finally settled he asked a question, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Long story. We need to talk to Rukia but we don't know where the Kuchiki Manor is. Can you lead us there?" Ichigo asked him.

"Sure. But if anyone finds out I helped you guys my goose is cooked, so keep this a secret." Hanataro pleaded.

We nodded and followed him in the shadows, occasionally stopping when Hanataro greeted some of the other passing shinigami.

When we finally reached the Kuchiki Manor there was only one light on and it was coming from another room.

"Hanataro point out Rukia's room." I was asking but later was told that it sounded like a command.

He pointed at the one all the way to the left.

"Thanks, now get out of here before someone sees you!" We shoved him off.

"Okay all you guys need to do is keep watch and alert me when any shinigami come passing by." I told them.

"Alright, we've got this." The guys assured me.

I put a thumbs up sign and I quietly slid open Rukia's room door. When I closed it behind me I turned around to see the spitting image of Hisana asleep on a futon. She looked so peaceful and cute.

I slapped myself in the head for thinking such thoughts. I kneeled next to her side and shook her by the shoulder.

"Rukia." I called her name.

She turned over in her sleep.

"Rukia!" I tried again a little louder this time, not so loud as to attract attention, more like only a voice the person in the room with you would here.

"Kaien-dono is that you?" Rukia said in her sleep.

I didn't know who this **_Kaien_** person was but I decided to role with it.

"Yes Rukia, it's me, Kaien. I've come to tell you that your parents are alive and they want me to bring you to them." I answered.

"My parents alive? Impossible." Rukia said doubtfully.

Suddenly my memory was impaired and I saw flashes of Rukia running me through with a sword. It was raining, but when I looked in the puddle I wasn't myself. I had dark purple hair and a badge that said '**_Lieutenant_**' strapped to my arm.

"Are you questioning a dead man's words?" I asked quietly.

There was no response and suddenly Rukia's eyelids flew open. On instinct I pinned her hands to her futon so I was on top of her.

"Shhhhhh." I said.

"You." That was the coldest greeting your long-lost love could have ever given you.

"Yeah, me. I've come to take you home." I said.

"This is my home." Rukia struggled, but to no avail.

"No it's not. Home is where your Mother and your Father are." I told her.

"You're wrong. I have Nii-sama taking care of me. On top of that I met Rangiku-San and Renji and Hisagi-San and all the others. They're my family." Rukia's voice began to rise.

"Look into my eyes. If you can truthfully say you don't remember a thing about me, then I'll leave you alone and never return, without help of course." I bet Rukia.

She looked into my eyes for sometime and then gasped.

"Tsuida."

I smiled as I got let go of her hands, "You remembered me."

Her expression was as if she had just encountered a ghost, "How are you still alive? The fire it should have killed you!" Rukia asked.

I put my finger to her lips to silence her, "It's alright. I'm alive aren't I?"

I took a deep breath and hugged Rukia tightly. She held onto me so tightly that her nails dug into my skin, but I didn't care. We had been reunited at last.

"A-are you here because of the locket?" Rukia asked.

Before I could ask, '_What_ _locket?_' the sliding door from the inside flew open.

Rukia pushed me away suddenly.

"N-Nii-sama! Rukia bowed to the floor.

"This is Hisana's husband?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You," Byakuya started, "How do you know about Hisana? No, more importantly what were you doing to Rukia?"

I decided to answer truthfully, "I was hugging her."

I said it, flat out and to the point.

"I'm going to ask you a very simple question, but if you say the wrong thing I shall have you killed in this very house. What is your relationship with Rukia?" Byakuya asked me.

I thought very hard and all of a sudden what Rukia had said earlier began to make sense.

"Rukia is my friend. I will protect her no matter what. I promised her father I would bring her back." I answered truthfully.

"Such scum as you who would lie that forwardly and make it sound so real... Killing you will be making this world a better place!" Byakuya started to unsheath his sword.

"Mate, Nii-sama!" Rukia spread her arms out in front of me, "He's telling the truth."

Then she turned to me and took my hand in hers, "Gomenai, Nowaki. But I can't leave with you right now. It's such short notice, I just need to prepare. Come back some other time and then we can talk." She kissed me on the cheek in front of Byakuya.

"If Rukia is not reunited with her family, there **_will_** be war." I told him.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened from the outside and Menma walked in, "Nowaki-sama, we have to leave now, a large group of shinigami are heading this way!"

I found myself being dragged away from Rukia's grip. Desperately, I took the little bird accessory from my pocket and threw it into Rukia's hand.

"I will come back, Rukia. I swear to my soul, I'll return for you!" Then I followed Menma and the rest away from the manor.

We followed Menma into a forest until we came to a clearing. There was a huge castle, or should I say, fortress in front of us.

"The person you want to talk to is in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll get in and get out quickly, I just need you guys to stay hidden and be ready with the portal." Menma pulled up his bandana so it covered his mouth and nose.

Then without a sound he was up and over the fortress wall.

"Menma, just what in the world is going on with you?" I wondered about my best friend.

Hopefully, he would survive to tell me.


	4. Lost Prince

Lost Prince

(**_This is Menma's Perspective just to be clear if anyone get's confused._**_)_

I hopped over the first wall like it was nothing, I was wearing black all over. Like a real '**Shinobi**'. I was looking for Jason Skyrion (Ski-Ron). He had been my best friend before Nowaki came along. Then one day he went to investigate a report about a tear in the dimension and no one's heard from him since. We were destined to be friends ever since we met at the '**Infinite Strength Ninja Academy**' That's right. I still remember the time we first met.

Picture it, a dorm-academy, boys and girls. We trained for hand to hand combat but I do remember having one or two classes about swords play. I was the best hand-to-hand combat fighter and sword fighter. I was used to being the center of attention, getting all the babes and whatnot. So at lunchtime, when all the girls left my table to go crowd some purple-haired kid, I immediately challenged him to a duel.

"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see the day where the two strongest guys would fight!" A girl screamed with excitement.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

So it was decided that after academy hours, we would go into shadow forest, near the troll faced tree and duel.

I was there right after due to my flash step.

'_That's_ _one_ _thing_ _I'm_ _better_ _at_ _then_ _him_.' Or so I thought.

I looked and saw he was waiting there, on the branch of the tree.

"Damn you." I cursed him.

He smirked.

I realized something, I hadn't even gotten to know this guy's name.

"You, what's your name?" I asked before we started.

"My name?" He seemed surprised by the question, "Jason Skyrion (Ski-Ron)."

That pierced my heart.

I lowered my sword, "Skyrion? As in the eldest prince Skyrion? The one who will take on the throne when King Cold dies?"

He bit his lip, I could tell he was regretting that he had said his last name.

"Forgive me, my prince. I didn't know it was you. I will gladly forfeit the duel." I bowed respectfully.

"This is why I hate being a prince!" Jason kicked the tree trunk, "Stupid royalty. No one ever treats me like I'm a regular kid, I thought at least you would... Never mind."

He turned his back on me and I caught a glimpse of his tail.

"Um, is that a tail?" I asked wondering.

He looked at his behind and covered it, "Damn it, this always happens when I get angry. The ears and whiskers will pop up next."

'_Wait, was he just like me? No way. A prince couldn't be a demon. It's against the laws of psychics._' I thought to myself.

"So, exactly, what are you?" I asked, wanting to get answers.

"Well, I **_was _**human until I got bit by a cat demon. The next thing I knew, when I didn't want to go to bed, and some ears, tail and whiskers showed up."

"Well, I'm a demon too. But by birth. **_Long _**story. I'm a lion demon or a cat demon? I don't know, it takes shape of any type of formidable cat, like a cheetah or a puma or a tiger. But mostly a Lion." I boasted.

"Who would have thought I'd actually end up making a friend at this school who's exactly like me?" Jason started to laugh and after a little bit, I joined in.

From then on, we've been sent on missions together, met each other's families and often had sleepovers. Until that one mission...

I slapped myself in the forehead, '_This is no time to be waltzing down memory lane._'

Some guards came around making their roundly check of the perimeter. I hid behind a cart of laundry. It smelled pretty good to me.

I looked around and saw a sign that said, '**_Lieutenant's room_**.'

I creaked the door open just enough so someone lean could slip through. Then I shut the door behind me. Immediately, the lights turned on and I drew my scythe, waiting for the alarms to sound. Instead, I saw a fat man with a purple boa near the light switch.

"You have a lot of nerves, breaking into my room in the middle of the night." He sighed.

I kept my scythe drawn, ready to attack at any time.

"Sit," He motioned to the chair and table, "We have **_a lot_** to discuss."

Keeping my guard, I reluctantly sat on the chair. We sat in silence for some time, until I finally said, "We'll?!"

"Nothing, it's just... You haven't changed at all." He laughed at me.

"NOTHING'S FUNNY ABOUT THAT!" I raged, "IT JUST SHOWS I'VE KEPT MY EDGE. Besides, you're one to talk, by the looks of the things you've **_really_** let yourself go."

"You idiot, I would never lose my skinny figure for all the strength in the world!" He yelled, "A witch did this to me."

"A witch. Man, you had the craziest imagination and you still do." I laughed skeptically.

"IM SERIOUS YOU FOOL!" Jason's face turned a dark shade of red with anger.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked Jason.

"Use that scythe of yours to cut me open and release my **_true _**soul." Jason suggested.

"Are you kidding? What did I tell you about this scythe? You get cut from it and your sent to Hell!" I reminded him.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Jason muttered.

I sighed, "Whatever, I'll follow you to the depths of Hell and back. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

A grin broke out on his fat face, "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need you to tell me that." I rolled my eyes, "Let's get this thing over with."

I raised my scythe above his head and cut it down perfectly, his body was chopped in two. At first, he didn't respond and a soul didn't pop up or anything, so I started panicking and was about to open the Gate to Hell. Then I heard a familiar chuckle.

"WOOO! Yeah, baby, I'm back! Jason is back! WOOO!" Jason laughed.

"Not so much noise, fool. I'm trying to keep a low profile." I whispered.

"Oh, right. So who did you sneak in with?" Jason asked me.

"Ichigo, he's a new guy but he's probably surpassed you in everything. Zarunayga, Shu and Nowaki." I listed them on my fingers.

Jason whistled, "Those sound like some pretty powerful people. It means you and I have some competition."

"I know right!" I beamed with excitement, "The new guy, Ichigo, he seems really promising. He's already the same rank as us."

Just then, I heard shrill sound, like a referee's whistle on a football field.

"That's them. I've gotta go." I turned to leave.

Jason grabbed my shoulder, "Whoa. Hey man, don't bail on me now?"

"Sorry bro. You've got to explain your new, uh, look to your Captain." I said.

"OK, catch you later?" He asked.

"You know it!"

With that last statement, I slid out the door and hopped over the wall.

I looked down to see I was heading STRAIGHT FOR THE PORTAL?! I tried redirecting myself but the wind from falling down wouldn't let me move. Just when I thought I was gonna go head first, 8 pairs of arms grabbed me. I started kicking and punching.

"Menma! Menma, calm down!" I heard someone say.

I realized I was punching my friends. I stopped resisting.

Ichigo rubbed his face, "Damn, you sure do pack a good one."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"So, this friend of yours, did you see him?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So exactly who is this friend?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, you guys didn't meet him right? He's the heir to the throne of Great Gate World." I said.


	5. Human Highschool is Oh So Different

(**_This is back to Nowaki now, so yeah..._**)

"Hold on now, did you say the heir?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. He's the successor when King Cold dies." Shu cut in.

"Though, to be honest, he's never really been interested in it." Zarunayga added.

"So he's Rukia's brother?" I summed up.

"Pretty much. They're blood related too." Menma answered.

"That's all I need to know." I said, "Let's go guys."

I jumped into the portal first and the others followed behind me. I looked back to make sure that the portal was closing and sure enough, it was.

When we arrived back in the World of the Living, it was 5:35 in the morning. We were about walk right into Ichigo's house threw the front door when I remembered that his family thought we were still asleep in bed.

I pointed at the window and they go the message. I was the first to be thrown in and then I helped the others climb up. When we were all inside, we collapsed on the floor.

"Man, sneaking around in Soul Society and concealing your reiatsu is energy consuming." Ichigo huffed out.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

For a while, we just lay there, catching our breath. Then Shu spoke up.

"So, Nowaki, what did Rukia say?"

The others got up into sitting position to listen.

"She remembers me, and some stuff from her past. But I don't think she's too sure about her parents. I don't know, heck, we were interrupted before we could finish our chat. But Byakuya showed up in the middle of our chat and was going to attack me. Thank goodness Hisana warned me about him before hand. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even hesitated to kill him." I admitted

"Crap. So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked a question that was on all of our minds.

"Well, for starters, we need a base of operations. This is your house Ichigo so we'll be crashing for a while. Just until we find a suitable house to by. Then, we need to make friends with the locals. " Zarunayga began making up a plan.

'_17 years and he hasn't change a bit._' I thought to myself.

"But, we'll need a cover to make us seem completely normal... HIGH SCHOOL!" Menma slapped his fist into his flat out hand.

"What?!" The rest of us said in unison.

"It makes sense now! Ichigo, we'll be joining your High School starting tomorrow!" Menma announced.

"Oi! Don't say something like that if we all haven't agreed it to it!" Ichigo fused.

"Besides, there'll be a lot of hot girls to pick from. I personally would like a nice brunette whose smart and quiet, but cute-" We cut Menma off by hitting him in the head.

"Ichigo, I'll need a shovel and black burlap bag the size of a human male." Shu said to him.

"I understand. I'm sure Oyagi has those things inside a closet somewhere in this house." Ichigo got up.

"Matte, Matte! I-I was just joking! I'd never be interested in school just for girls!" Menma pleaded.

"You had better be." We said in unison.

He muttered something about us being Buzz Kills.

"Well, Ichigo, what do you think about his idea?" I turned to him.

"Well, Tatsuki and the others already saw you so I'm going to have to make up a lie like you were being possessed but other than that, sure, why not?" Ichigo answered.

"Okay then! It's settled, starting tomorrow we'll be joint Ichigo in high school!" I announced.

"YOSHI!" We all pumped our fists straight into the air.

It was early in the morning when I got up to use the bathroom and ran into Isshin.

"Oh, Domo, Mr. Kurosaki." I greeted him.

"Hey Nowaki. It's nice to have you here. Ichigo has never looked happier, even when his friends from school were over." He told me.

"Really?" I made sure to remember that, "Well, I hope we aren't being a bother. We'll be staying for a while."

"Not at all. In fact, having you around reminds me of my nephew. I forgot his name though. Started with a K. Was it Kaizen? Kuro? Kisaka? I don't know, but he looks exactly like you. A little bit like Ichigo as well." Isshin scratched his head.

"Was it Kaien?" I asked.

"How did you know?" All the friendliness had evaporated from his voice.

"W-well, Ichigo had mentioned how I looked like Kaien so when I heard K I assumed you meant him." I stuttered, trying to cover my tracks.

"Ichigo has never met Kaien, I doubt he even knows he has a cousin." Isshin caught me in my lie.

I sighed, "I've visited Rukia in Soul Society. She called me Kaien." I told the truth.

"What is someone from Soul Society doing here? Is there something going around? An arrancar?" Isshin questioned me.

"It's not that. I just wanted to hang out in the real world for a little. Besides, Soul Society is an absolute bore. I wanted to have some fun, and Ichigo seems like it too." I admitted.

"Fine. But if any one in this house gets hurt, I will be coming after you." Isshin warned me.

"Wagata. (I understand) Have a good rest." I bowed respectfully.

Isshin went to his room. Meanwhile, I went into the kitchen for some choshoku (breakfast). When I closed the fridge door, Karin was standing right next to me.

"IEEEEE!" I jumped back in surprise.

"K-Karin! Dont do that! You really scared me. You're lucky I didn't have a hard object in my hand. You would have been lying unconscious!" I scolded her.

"Never mind that. Is it true? Are you really from Soul Society?" Karin asked me.

'_Yapari (Crap), she over heard Isshin and me talking. But, maybe this is like those movies where your Mom says, What have you done this time and you confess and she's like, I can't believe it actually worked, type of situations._' I thought to myself.

I put on a fake smile and patted her on the head, "Soul Society? That's not real. It's just something I though up on the spot. Unless you mean **Sole Society **that American foot wear company, then no, I'm not from there."

"Uzokena (Cut the crap)!" She slapped my hand away, "Watashiwa (I or I'm) not a Bakajany (Stupid)! I know about Soul Society. I know about the shinigami and their ranks. The Tichous and the Ku-Tichous. I know about the Hollows! Dakara, (So or in some case That's why) why won't Ichi-nii..." A tear slipped down her cheek.

'_Ichigo, you Bakayaro. You're so dense. You're hurting your sisters' feelings without even knowing it._' I thought to myself.

I ruffled her hair, "Oi, Oi. Don't cry. Ichigo hasn't told you all this stuff cause he wasn't sure how you'd react to it. You're his little sisters. If anything bad were to happen to you, he would never be able to forgive himself. So, don't take it the wrong way, he would rather have his peace of mind and know that you are safe than to worry about you getting in the crossfire of one of his battles."

"C-Can I call you Nowaki-nii?" Karin hiccuped.

"Sure." I put on a true smile this time.

The hallway light flicked on and the guys filed down and into the kitchen.

They looked surprised to see us, "Nowaki? And Karin?" They asked in surprise.

"Yo. I was in the fridge and Karin happened to walk in on me stuffing my face." I told them.

"Temero (Damn you), Nowaki! Make sure to leave some food for us!" Menma ripped the fridge door open.

"Oi! Oi! What kind of orokasa (stupidity) is this where a man can't let his guard down for one minute without all his food being devoured?" Ichigo ranted.

Karin and me just looked at them, then at eachother, then back at them. We burst out laughing.

"Karin, do me a favor and never grow up to be like these bakayaros? It'll warm my heart to see that there are still some sane people in the family." I joked.

"Don't worry, Nowaki-nii, I wouldn't dream of it." Karin promised me.

Ichigo shot me a look that said, '_Since when did Karin start calling you Nowaki-nii?_' I mouthed the words, '_I'm better with little kids than you are._'

"Whoa! It's 7:00 in the morning?! I was thinking this would be like Great Gate and I would be late to wake up again?" Menma sighed in relief.

"Menma was always late to ge up to school. Sensei had gotten used to it so everyday she would put a bucket of water ontop of the doorway and everyday he keeps falling for it." Zarunayga explained.

"Zarunayga! You rīchi (leech), don't go giving people the impression that I'm a baka (not Chubacca, Idiot ;P)!" Menma grabbed him by his collar.

Zarunayga rolled his eyes, "I'm not _giving _anyone an impression of anything. You're aura clearly states that you're a Baka."

"Temero..."

"Yameru (Knock it off)!" I silenced both of them, "We have to get ready for Human High Schoo~" I caught myself, "Karakura High School."

"Well, I have some spare uniforms, I hope we are all the same size." Ichigo scratched the side of his face.

"I doubt it. Look at that monster." Shu jerked his thumb at Menma.

At a height of 187cm (6'1 1/2), there was no way Ichigo's clothes size would be able to fit him.

"Of course. Ichigo has a tiny body, it'll be a miracle if his clothes fit any of you." Menma said between mouthfuls of pudding.

I rolled my eyes and decided we were going to have to go shopping. Yuzu helped us out. Apparently, there's a store that opens really early in the mornings. We got to find clothes that matched all our sizes. We walked along side Ichigo to school, but broke apart when we entered our transition slips. Our homeroom teacher was Misato Ochi. Ochi Sensei greeted us as we passed ways.

When everything was settled we waited outside the doorway for her to call us in.

"Listen up everyone! We have new Henyu Gakuse (Transfer Students)! Welcome them with open arms!" Ochi Sensei introduced us, "Haite Kuru! (Come in)"

We opened the slding door and walked to the front of the room, before even looking at anybody we bowed respectfully, "Minasan, hajimemashte! (Nice to meet you all)"

When I looked up, a book came flying toward my face and hit me square in the forehead.

"Shireikan! (Commander)" The guys kneeled next to me.

"Zetai Ni Arimasen! (Absolutely not)" Tatsuki's face was red with anger, "I will not have that Hentai (Pervert) in my class!"

Human High School was off to a great start.


	6. Sisters' Lie

(_**Finally! Rukia get's her own point of view! I bet ya'll are wondering what happened in Soul Society, huh? Don't worry, I ain't forgotten. Just been brainstormin a little**_.)

I was asleep, this time I knew it because I was dreaming of my mother and my father, whose faces I have never seen and probably will never see. There faces were censored and no matter how hard I tried to picture them, it wouldn't come back to me. Instead, the image of my Mother was replaced with my sister, Hisana Kuchiki.

She had abandoned me as an infant, but I don't hold it against her. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. But then, instead of me wandering around in cosmic space, it went back to my recurring nightmare.

I was in a good house, big, not as big as the Kuchiki Manor, but big. I was on the front porch, playing with a boy that had dark-blue hair. I heard a scream that pierced the calm air and the dark-blue haired boy got up and ran into the house to investigate the scream. I followed after him, unwllingly. It was as if I was watching myself move. I wish I could have stayed outside. When I had caught up to him, he was standing in the door way and I couldn't quite see what was inside.

"Go back." His voice was barely audible.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go back!" He said it more forcefully this time and pushed me as he shut the door behind him.

I don't know what it is that he saw and I never will. But I know it will scar him for life. I didn't want to leave completely so I just waited outside the doorway. I heard sounds of a struggle and dripping. My fingers went towards the door to open it, but I pulled back slowly and shook my head.

'_I'm afraid. I don't want to go inside there. I don't want to see anything!_' My past-self thought.

I covered my hands over my ears to block out the sounds and shut my eyes tightly. Then, I felt heat.

I opened my eyes to see fire racing up the left arm of my yukata (stylish robe). I teared it off quickly and stomped out the flames. I was going to run out the house door when I realized Tsuida hadn't left at all. I slammed open the sliding door and caught a glimpse of a man with light green hair, he had a scar that went down his eye and a crooked smile. He left after passing a heap of clothes. I realized that the heap of clothes was actually Tsuida. I rolled him over so his face was facing upwards.

"Tachiagaru, Tsuida! (get up)" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

The smoke was getting intense now. So intense that it was hard to breathe. I pulled my yukata over my nose and dragged Tsuida-san by the collar. But I was too weak. The smoke had already gotten into most of my lungs. I fell beside Tsuida-san on the floor. My past self smiled at him.

"I'm glad, that I got to meet you, Tsuida-san. You made me laugh and smile when others couldn't. Arigato Gozaimas." I coughed out my last words.

I fell onto the floor and held Tsuida-san's hand. After 2 minutes of lying there, I found myself out in fresh air, being surrounded by light.

"We got her!" A man's voice yelled.

Medics were taking me to a sick house where they were going to tend my injuries.

'_Matte. There's one more person. Tsuida-san is still..._' I lost consciousness before I could even air my words.

I sat up straight in my bed as a cold sweat dripped down my forhead. I felt a burning sensation near my side neck area. When I got up to look at myself in the mirror, I saw the symbol for key on my neck: 鍵. I stared at it in surprise.

'_Key? Why would that sign be tattooed to my neck? I've never noticed it before. Will it go away after a while? Is it something I'm meant to remember?_' I asked myself all these questions, then sighed.

These were getting me nowhere. If I wanted to find out something I was going to ask the man of science him self. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

I was at the 12th Division's HeadQuarters in no time thanks to shunpo (flashstep), but I had to hide because Matsumoto-san was coming out from a bar with Kira-san. I pressed myself to the wall.

"Really?" Matsumoto's drunk voice asked loudly.

"Shhh... Matsumoto! People will hear you!" Kira's voice was even louder.

"I can't believe it though. You like Nanao-chan?" Matsumoto laughed.

"I've always liked her!" Kira protested, "I just, haven't really, got the guts, to ask her out..."

"Well, I'll help you out with that one later. Right now we both need to get back to our barracks before anyone catches us." Matsumoto looked around.

I could have sworn she had looked directly in my direction, but her eyes swept right past me.

"Oyasuminasai! (Good Night)" Matsumoto-san waved as she and Kira parted ways.

When I was sure they were gone, I came out from hiding and entered their HQ.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki! How nice of you to visit me so late in the night." Captain Kurotsuchi's voice boomed.

"Yeah. I have something I need you to look into for me." I said.

"A request? For me? Well, what can I do for you?" I could hear the intriguement in his voice.

"A tattoo appeared on my neck when I was asleeping, I want you to scan it and analyze what made it appear." I answered.

"Interesting." Kurotsuchi brought a pointy object and I began to edge away.

"Relax. I'm not going inject you." He pressed a button on the end of the object and a red light shot out.

I moved back my shihakusho to show him the symbol for key on my neck. After he scanned it twice, the data went through his machine and made a DING sound. He rolled himself back to his gigantic computer and began tapping away at a marvelous speed. I'll never be able to understand how he 's able to use that thing. It looks like a bunch of piano keys were ripped off and programmed to do something else. I did understand one thing that popped up on the screen it was in alarming red characteristics. It spelled out, '_**DANGEROUS SUBSTANCE**_'.

"What does it mean by that?" I asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Well, whatever made that tattoo appear on your neck is not something good. In fact, it gives of the reiatsu of something... evil." for once, Captain Kurotsuchi was at a loss for words, "But that makes me want to dissect you even more! Nee, Kuchiki, if you ever feeling like dying tell me first so I can prepare my best drug tests. Don't worry, I'll bring you back from the undead so you won't feel a thing."

"I'll keep that in mind." I declined his offer.

Having none of my questions answered, I left the 12th Division's HeadQuarters and was on my way back to the Kuchiki Manor when I decided to take a stroll. I heaved out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked suddenly.

I looked to see it was the new Lieutenant of the 2nd Division's headquarters. I had only heard of him through the gossip of all the female shinigami. Of course, it was the usual. He's cute this, he's nice that, he's funny whatever. You get the idea.

"Nightmares." I answered without looking at him.

"Me too. I have this one about me being chased by mutated broccoli." He described it.

I stiffed a laugh by covering my mouth.

"I'm serious! The broccoli has its stems for arms and legs and the top is an Afro. In some of my dreams they dance." He said very matter-of-factly.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst out laughing and couldn't stop for 2 whole minutes. By the time I was done my face was the shade of tomato red from laughter. My sides still hurt from laughing as well. My breathing had quickened for a good reason for once.

'_Who is this guy? I feel like I've met him before. He cheered me up so easily..._' I thought to myself.

"I'm your big brother of course. I'll always be there for you. Even if the world tries to destroy you itself." He smiled this time when he answered.

"Matt, Matte, Matte, Matte! First of all, the only brother I have ever had is Nii-sama!" I tried to sort this out.

"Bakayaro, I'm your blood-related brother. You'll have my blood coursing through your veins till the day you die and vice versa. That brother-in-law of yours could never compare to me. Never fear, imoto (little sister)' Onii-chan will always be there to protect you!" he flashed a thumbs up sign.

'_Jeez, for a blood-related brother me and him aren't alike in the smallest way possible!_' I fumed inside myself.

"Prove it. What's my favorite thing in the whole world?" I asked him.

"Easy, working with Captain Ukitake." He answered that one spot on.

"Correct. Why did I get the position of Lieutenant?" I asked another question.

"Before restoring Ichigo Kurosaki's powers you trained every day and night, if the Captains hadn't trained as well you would have been on the same level." He got it correct.

'_This guy's done his research!_' I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jason Skyrion, at your leisure." He saluted.

'Skyrion, Skyrion. Where have I heard that name before?'

Then, it hit me. It literally hit me. My head was pounding and I clutched it to stop the pain. Flashbacks started occurring little by little till they pieced together the rest of my nightmare:

I was in the infirmary now. Bandages had covered my wounds. I was slightly conscious but too much motion and I would feel dizzy. A Doctor was talking to someone outside my door.

"Any sign of them?" The outsider asked.

"I'm afraid not, she's the only one who seems to have survived. The house itself collapsed in a mere five minutes after we got her out. If we looked for them we'd end up seeing burnt corpses." The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"But, that means we're all alone." The person realized.

"Listen, if I were you, I'd run away. Leave your sister here. Not everyone is as cold hearted as they seem. Someone will eventually walk in here and ask to take care of her. You need to find your own path." The Doctor advised.

"I can't do that. As a Skyrion it's my duty to~"

"What good is the name of a clan who was almost wiped out in a house fire?" The Doctor asked.

The outsider sighed, "Can I just have one more look at her?"

"Of course." The Doctor stepped aside and the person came in.

It was Hisana. She had a smile on her face but it was a sad one. As if she was smiling for someone on their death bed. I tried to lift my arm and greet her, but I couldn't.

"That's okay, Rukia. Don't push yourself for me. I don't even deserve to be called your sister." Hisana said under her breath.

"What do you mea~" I began coughing a violent storm.

The Doctor rushed in and felt my forehead.

"She's burning up. It's getting worse. I need more help over here!" The Doctor yelled for assistance, "I'm sorry to cut your goodbye time short but you have to go."

Two men began to drag Hisana out of the room.

"Rukia, find him! He was in the house, but he didn't die! Find him. Find Jason!" Hisana screamed out her last words.

The flashback ended and I realized I was sweating bullets. I felt a hand on my back and a concerned-looking Jason to my right side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's you." I whispered.

"What?" Jason asked confused, "Of course it's me, I was here the whole time."

"No, you're really my brother." I realized it.

He was silent for a while before responding, "You saw them too, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I looked at the ground.

A tear slipped from my eye and fell onto the ground as I began to silently cry. I began having mixed feelings about him. I'm glad he's alive, that means I have one family member left in this world. But where was he all this time when I need him.

He wrapped me in a hug and treated me like a baby, "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't there before."

I hugged him back and we sat there, in the middle of the pathway, hugging each other as we cried silent tears. I'm glad that I met him. I could never have done this with Nii-sama.

Meanwhile

"Sir, the preparations are ready." A man with pink hair addressed a man with light-green hair sitting in a chair.

"Excellent. Rally the troops. We strike in 12 hours." He commanded.

"As you wish, Sir." The pink haired man left in a hurry.

"Let's see, otouto (little brother). If I destroy everything you hold dear, maybe then you'll have enough strength to entertain me." The light-green haired man smiled his crooked smile.


	7. Nowaki's true Identity

(**_Tatsuki's POV! Dang, this is gonna get intense. For all those people who wanted to see a fight, you got one_ _comin'_**)

I heaved an angry sigh as I looked up at the clouds. I remember throwing that book in class. And everything that came after that:

"Tatsuki Arisawa, just what do you think you're doing?!" Ochi Sensei put her hands on her hips.

"That guys is a hentai and there is no way I will let him stay in our class!" I answered her.

Whispering began among my classmates. He had just gotten here and his reputation was already being decided. Or so I thought. He got up, rubbed his fractured nose and said the most unbelievable, yet, believable thing ever.

"What do you mean, Tatsuki? Wasn't it you who confessed to me just yesterday?" He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was deeply confused.

"Pfffft, girls. Am I right guys? One minute, they're telling you they love you and the next minute, they kick you to the curb like a stray cat." He looked for sympathy among the guys.

Some guys nodded, like it was true.

"He does have a point."

"Girls are so confusing. I wish someone could right a book on 'em."

My face was red with embarrassment. And very hot too. I could feel it burning up. I shoved past them and made my way to the bathroom. Long story short, I wiped my face with cool water and decided to chill out in the school yard.

"Ta-tsu-ki!" Orihime popped up into my view.

"Nada? (What)" I asked her.

"You've been really down ever since Nowaki-kun showed up." Orihime stated the obvious, "What happened between you and him?"

"You don't remember? When he tried to, to touch Rukia." I had a hard time saying such embarassing words.

"Oh, that. I forgave him already." Orihime said quickly.

"How can you be so forgiving? I would never ever shake hands and make-up with a guy like that!" I declared.

"Normally, Tatsuki-chan, I would agree with you. But Ichigo has been really friendly with him. If Ichigo is willing to overlook it, then so am I." Orihime told me.

'_Ichigo, that bastard! I thought he said he'd never seen that guy?! I'll have to beat the truth out of him I guess._' I thought to myself.

I got up, brushed off any pieces of grass that had gotten on my skirt and went into the school. I bumped into Chizuru.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" I stopped.

Chizuru had red eyes, as if she had been crying.

"Chizuru?" I asked, worried.

"I-It's nothing. I-I gotta go." She picked up her scattered books and left in a hurry.

I stared after her, '_What the heck was that about? Chizuru, crying? I haven't seen her do that in... ever!_'

Three guys came down the same hallway.

"Damn it! Where'd she go?" One of the guys was holding a camera in his hand.

"I don't know! You were the one who scared her off!" Another accused him angrily.

"Oh, Tatsuki-san is here. Let's ask her." The third guy noticed me.

"Tatsuki-san, have you seen a girl with red hair, up to her neck?" He asked me.

That's when it clicked. Chizuru off in a hurry, these guys with a camera.

"If I did?" I asked.

"Well, we were gonna take some pictures of her and scatter them off from the rooftop-"

That's all I need to punch him in the gut. He doubled over and fell on his knees.

"Tatsuki-san?" The other guys edged away, confused.

"That was my friend, Kora! (Maggot)" I kicked the one holding the camera.

The camera smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Mess with her again and I'll kill you. Now GO!" I stomped and they ran away.

I headed off in the direction Chizuru went. I looked in each classroom, each closet. Every door I saw, I opened it. I was just about ready to give up when I heard a sniffle. I know, total cliche, but whatcha gonna do? I heard it. Anyways, I followed the sound to the side of the school's gate.

I crept up behind her, "How's it going?"

She jumped, literally, jumped up from the ground.

"Oh, it's just you Arisawa-san." Chizuru wiped her eyes.

"Those guys. I dealt with them. You shouldn't have any more problems with them." I informed her.

"Oh... Thank you." Chizuru collected her things from the ground and was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand.

"Whoa there. I beat some guys up for you and you don't even tell me what's going on? I think you owe me an explanation." I made Chizuru turn to face me.

She sighed and I used my left hand to lift her chin up to face me.

(**Obviously TatsukiXChizuru, like, duh!**)

We sat on the steps, and I waited patiently for Chizuru to begin explaining.

"A week ago, a boy from class 2-B confessed to me. I told him it was an honor to hear him say that, but that I didn't date boys. I noticed the disappointed look on his face and I suggested we try to be friends. But he took it too far and pretty soon I started avoiding him. So he asked his friends to take pictures of me." Chizuru sniffled.

I rubbed her head and cradled her like a baby. Then I sensed it. Chizuru did too, because she looked in the same direction as I did.

"Stay here." I told Chizuru.

I hopped over the fence and raced over to the area where I had sensed the disturbance. When I got there, I stopped in my tracks. It was one of those freaks. Half Hollow, Half-Human.

'_What had Ichigo said they were again? Arcarcos? Arcarars?_' I racked my brain trying to remember.

"Arrancars." He answered for me.

"How did you~"

"I can read minds, so you're basically powerless against me." He smirked.

I didn't like this guy. He reminded me way to much of that guy who hanged around Nowaki. Zarunayga, was his name.

"My name is Taiga Jiraiya." He drew his sword.

'_Kusa! That Bastard Ichigo, where is he when you need him?_' I cursed him.

"You have interesting thoughts. This Kurosaki Ichigo, you make it seem like he would be able to face me." Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what she's trying to say." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see... Nowaki?

"T-Temero, Nowaki, what are you doing here?!" I punched him across the face.

"OI! Is that anyway to thank someone who just came to save you?!" He argued.

"What can you do against him? You don't even know what he is!" I pointed out.

Nowaki was about to reply, but he looked up quickly to see a red blast coming at us. He grabbed me by my waist and I shielded myself, bracing for impact. When I uncovered myself, I was amazed to see that I wasn't hurt. Even more amazing was that Nowaki was holding a sword like Ichigo's. As tall as he was and without a hilt!

"W-What are you?" I asked him.

"If you're thinking I'm a shinigami then you're wrong. I'm a Shirei-kan (Commander) of Great Gate Sekai (World)." Nowaki told me.

(**Author Here: If you haven't realized by now, this takes place after the Aizen fight, after Ichigo got his powers back, but before the Qunicy thingy. So...Yeah.)**

"A Shirei-kan desho(huh)? Man, I'm so ureshi(happy). Now that Aizen-sama is gone, it doesn't matter what I do!" Jiraiya threw back his head and laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Another person said.

It was coming from the left of Nowaki. It was Shu. He was wearing the same sort of thing that the Arrancar was wearing, a white uniform.

"A-Aizen-sama!" Jiraiya bowed hurriedly.

If I didn't know who Shu was, I would have done the same thing. He was the spitting image of his father. '_I had met him a year ago._'

"Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?(What are you doing here?)" Shu smirked that familiar smile that his Chichuhe(Father) did.

"Get out of here now, before you get hurt." Shu ordered.

"Aizen-sama, wasn't it your plan to destroy Karakura Cho(Town)?! Why are you protecting them?!" Jiraiya questioned him.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Shu asked, and with that, he snapped his finger and his reiatsu leaked out.

Jiraiya dropped to his knees, gasping for air. I would have too, if it weren't for the fact that Nowaki was supporting me.

"Yamero." Nowaki ordered, "It's affecting Tatsuki too."

Shu reluctantly snapped his fingers again and the pressure released. Shu walked over to him and clamped his hand over his throat, lifting him up. Jiraiya clawed at Shu's finger, trying to get him to let go. When I looked into Shu's eyes, instead of his father's menacing look, it was a look of kindness, maturity even.

"I don't want to kill you, so please, leave." Shu asked Jiraiya, letting go.

Jiraiya rubbed his throat, looked at Shu in disbelief, but agreed and opened a wormhole to Hueco Mundo. When Jiraiya left, Shu heaved a big sigh, the turned to Nowaki.

"Don't ever make me act like that again. I hate being like my father." Shu said with such a terrible tone, I could feel it.

Then I noticed that Nowaki's arm was still around my waist. I quickly pushed it away, blushing.

"T-Thank you." I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Nowaki put a hand near his ear.

"Thank you!" I said it loudly.

He smiled, "That's better. You're welcome, Tatsuki."

I laughed, but then remembered something important.

"Where's your body?" I asked.

"I don't need to eject it. Well, more like I never could. My sword just appears when I need it." Nowaki explained.

Shu walked over to where the arrancar had been standing before. He picked up a black box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Shu gave it over to Nowaki.

He inspected the box, making sure there were no traps, then he opened it. Rings. 8 of them, in fact. Two of them started glowing. They got up out of their holds and I got a better look at them. One of them was glowing a bright orange color, and it showed the Kanji for '_**Demon**** Lord**_'. The other one showed pictures of a cloud. They both sparkled very bright and vanished.

Nowaki looked around and saw that the Demon Lord Ring was on his finger. Shu checked his hand and his finger had the cloud ring on his finger. There was no ring on my finger, but I was still kinda freaked out.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is gonna get us in a whole lot of trouble." Nowaki said.

"We should get back to the others." Shu tapped Nowaki on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, right, right." He was lost in thought about the rings, "Well, I'll see you Tatsuki."

Nowaki leaned and kissed me on my cheek. I backed up instantly, my face as red as a tomato.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"In my homeland we always greet and leave each other with a kiss on the cheek. For girls to boys that is. When it is boys to boys, it's a fist pump." Nowaki said.

"W-We don't do that in Japan!" I yelled.

Nowaki laughed, "Ja-ne (See you later), Tatsuki."

Then he and Shu jumped up and out of sight.

Ichigo ran up to me from behind.

"Tatsuki! Dishobud~" I punched him in the face.

"Kora! (Maggot) Just where were you when I needed you?!" I chased him all around the school.


	8. The Other Guardians

(_**Nowaki's Point Of View, uh duh XP)**_

I stared at the Mao (Demon Lord) ring on my finger.

"Mao, huh?" I sighed out loud.

It wasn't the first time I had heard that term:(**Aw yeah... flashback time!- From Author)**

*Splash!* I ran as fast as I could. The rain was coming down heavily. I put on my hood and ducked into an alley. I waited until my pursuers had ran past me. It was the year 2000. I was 7 years old, living in Konoha section of Great Gate.

**(Pause! Bleach Ginjo saga takes place in 2010 which means Ichigo is seventeen, minus ten equals, seven. Explaining Nowaki's time. He is in Great Gate world by the way. See if you can see a similarity between Naruto and Nowaki)**

I came out from the alley way. Immediately, people shifted away from me. I went to sit on a bench and the old lady got up. I tried to ignore their actions. But I couldn't tell a lie. It hurt. I was being treated like a monster. And I was one. In a rare instance, I cried, silently. The rain concealed my tears, so my face was so wet that you couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain. Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting my head and when I looked up, a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers was looking at me. He was holding an umbrella above his head.

'_Okasan _(Mom), _what is this person doing?_' I asked in my mind.

I heard whispers from bystanders;

"It's Shichidaime(7th Hokage)!"

"What's he doing near the Akum-"

"Shh! That's a taboo!"

A tear slipped down my cheek and the Shichidaime turned around.

"Everyone, Kite chikai (come closer)." Shichidaime said, "Naze? (Why)" He asked.

"Naze, do you all treat him differently. I remember when I was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. All of you looked at me like I was a monster. No one would have ever believed I'd end up being Hokage one day." Shichidaime got caught up in memory lane, "Minna Kite!(Everyone listen) Kono Kodomo, (This Kid) is to be known as my nephew, if anyone lays a finger on him or treats him in any bad manner, I will act accordingly!"

"Naze?" I asked, "Naze, are you going this far for me? I'm a monster, right? An Akuma (demon), so naze, are you helping me? I had already gotten it into my head that I was never going to be treated right. But hear you come and mess everything up!"

I stopped talking. Shichidaime was hugging me.

He came close so no one else would hear what he was saying.

"You feel lonely right? Wondering why you exist, why you were even put into this world. I understand you're pain. So, come live with me." He said.

That was when everything around me in the world stopped, even Shichidaime was frozen and for a second, just a second, I thought I was my Mom and Dad behind Shichidaime, smiling and waving. Though, I couldn't be sure, I had never met my Mother or Father. For the first time in forever... I finally smiled.

(**Corny, I know.**)

"Okay!" I said with enthusiasm.

Shichidaime smiled at me. Then, he took my hand in his and we walked together, under the umbrella.

* * *

><p>"Mamma! Papa's back!" A kid yelled.<p>

I hid behind Shichidaime's leg. This place was very... loud. much louder than I was used to. The kid looked at me.

'_Kusa__, he saw me. What's he going to do?_" I thought to myself.

He walked over to me and stuck out a hand. I closed my eyes, expecting a hit, when it didn't come I opened them. He was extending a fist. I looked at it in confusion.

"Papa, this guy's a weird one. He doesn't even know what a fist pump is." The boy looked at the Shichidaime as he spoke.

'_Fist pump? What's that?_' I thought to myself.

"Like this." The boy took my hand in his and shaped it like a fist.

Then we punched fists. I tried it on my own. It was cool. I smiled. The boy smiled back.

"My name's Menma Uzumaki, son of the Shichidaime and grandson of Yondaime(Fourth) Hokage! One day, I'll be the Sebunsu(Seventh) Hokage!" He proclaimed out loud.

"Yeah right." A girl's voice said.

Menma turned around and I looked as well, to see a girl that seems to be a year younger than him.

"I'm Tsunade Uzumaki, I'm not like my henda(weird) dumb Ainiki(Brother). For one, I inherited Mamma's byakugan. This baka (fool), didn't even get the Rinnegan, which is from Papa's side." Tsunade introduced herself.

"Mhm, mhm." Menma nodded, "Hey! Kora! Who're you calling a henda(weirdo)?"

"I'm just stating facts." Tsunade shrugged.

They went back and forth like this until I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed. This was the 1st time I had been happy in a long time. Being a Mao didn't seem so bad anymore. Shichidaime kissed his wife on the cheek, greeting her as she came down the staircase.

She introduced herself, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you."

I blushed. She was a really pretty lady, long, silky black hair and light purplish eyes. She seemed very nice too. She had a nice figure, I'm guessing that Tsunade took after her Mother.

"Oh." Shichidaime said, "I guess I haven't introduced myself. Namaewa(My name is) Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Shichidaime. Warewarewa(we are), the Uzumakis!"

* * *

><p>'<em>That brings memories back.<em>" I thought to myself.

"No-wa-ki!" Menma's head popped up.

"Yo." I sat up, crossing my legs.

"What's with you these days?" Ichigo came from behind the tree, "You're always lost in thought or sighing out loud."

'_What could hurt in telling them?_' I asked myself.

I brought out the black box with the 7 rings remaining.

"What's that?" Menma asked.

Shu, who was sitting up in the tree, made eye contact and he nodded his okay.

"Rings. 7 of them left." I said.

"So what?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Zarunayga leaned against the tree. Menma sat lay down on the grass, stomach touching the ground. Ami sat next to Shu in the tree.

"I don't know. I do know that if they belong to you guys, they'll go on you. If they don't then the ring is not yours." And with that statement I opened the box.

5 of the rings glowed. The sun ring glowed a vibrant yellow. The storm ring glowed a nice red color. The mist ring glowed an indigo color, while the lightning ring crackled with electricity. The Divinity ring wasn't shining with any special color. It radiated peace, making me feel calm. Only the Aisu(ice) and Ame(rain) ring remained motionless. Then, with a blinding flash of light, the 6 rings vanished.

"W-Where'd they go?" Inoue asked.

"Check your middle finger." Shu said without even looking up.

It was true. Ichigo had the Arashi(storm) ring, Menma had the San(sun) ring, Ami had the Kaminari(lightning) ring, Inoue had the Shisei(Divinity) ring and Zarunayga had the Kiri(mist) ring.

Zarunayga laughed his peculiar laugh, "Omoshiroi(interesting)."

**(Pause! If you watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, think of Rokudo Mukuro's laugh as Zarunayga's laugh.)**

"Mite, mite!(Look, look)" Menma said, "Mine is all Kirakira(sparkly)!"

We turned to see Yellow flames emitting from Menma's San ring.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking about how cool this was and my Kaiketsu(resolve) to be the best boxer and woosh, it happened!" Menma explained.

"Kaiketsu, huh?" Shu said under his breath.

He thought of his resolve to see his father again and Purple flames came out of the Kumo(Cloud) ring. Ichigo thought of everything he had gone through, and making sure to stay alive and red flames popped out of the Arashi ring. Ami thought of Shu, how he had helped her and how she wanted to repay him, then green flames came from the Kaminari ring. Inoue thought of Ichigo and how she had risked everything to rescue her when she was taken captive by Aizen and peace waves radiated from the Shinsei Ring. I thought of my resolve to see Rukia again and orange flames spat out from the Mao ring.

"That's nice." A voice said.

"Dareda?!(Who's there)" I got up instantly.

"Ochitsuite(Calm down), I'm not an enemy." The voice said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the rings." It said.

"The rings?" I put my ear toward it.

The voice laughed, and I heard it.

"Can you show yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to, but I remember what it was like wanting to meet my great, great, great grandfather too." The voice said.

"N-Nowaki!" Ichigo was backing up, until his back was up against the tree, "Mite(look) behind you!"

I turned around to look at...myself?! No. The man was obviously older, but his eyes were a sort of redish-orange. He had brown hair and an orange flame in the center of his...hair.

"Who're you?" I asked him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I am your great, great, grandfather."

"What?" I said, my mouth hanging open.

My Great, Great, Great, ah forget it! My Grandfather stretched his hands and arched his back, as if he was getting used to his...body. He caught me staring.

"It's been a long time since I was alive. Man, Namimori Town has changed a lot." My Grandfather smiled.

"Uh, Gramps?" Menma tapped him on the shoulder, "I think you've got it twisted, this is Karakura Town."

Grandfather studied his surroundings, "That can't be, this tree is just like the one in Namimori Middle School's yard."

"This is Karakura High School's yard. _**High**** School**_." Ichigo put an emphasis on High School.

"That can't be. Come, I will show you where I used to live." Grandfather slipped through the fence.

Ichigo and I gave each other looks and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather!" I called him, "Grandfather!"<p>

"Right here!" His head popped from around a corner.

"*Sigh* Don't go too far, I'll lose track of you." I reminded him.

"Then stop being such slow pokes!" He ran up the street.

'_Man, he's such a kodomo (child)!_' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"We're here!" Grandfather announced loudly.

"WOW!"

I turned around to see that mina (Everyone) had followed us. They were right, the house was a 2 story type. It had at least 6 pair of windows,, on each side! It was truly a manor.

"Subarashī(awesome)!" Orihime said.

"Right?" Ami asked.

"Don't be strangers, come in!" Grandfather unlocked the doors.

Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand for reassurance and he smiled at her. Shu put his arm around Ami and she blushed. Menma fist pumped Zarunayga. I was all alone. Figures. We entered the manor and Grandfather found the light switch. I was surprised. Instead of seeing a dusty, broken, paint-peeling house, everything was in mint condition. It even looked new, the furniture was clean and seemed unused.

Grandfather saw my eyes gleam, "This was where me and my guardians stayed in our time."

"Your guardians?" I asked confused.

"You don't know?" My Grandfather seemed surprised, "Well, let me explain to you all. Come take a seat."

I sat down and realized I was sitting in a chair marked with the Kanji for "_Boss_" ボス. It was a light Orange. Ichigo was sitting in the Red seat, Menma was sitting in the Yellow seat, Shu was sitting in the Purple seat, Zarunayga was sitting in the Indigo seat, while Ami was sitting in the Green seat and Inoue had the White seat.

"I see." Grandfather said quietly, "It seems that you, Ichigo, are the Storm Guardian, Menma here, is the Sun Guardian, Shu is the Cloud Guardian, Zarunayga is the Mist Guardian and Ami is the lightning Guardian."

"What about Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, she is a Divinity, meaning a special relation to Kami(God). I never had such a person in my time. It is a very lucky thing for you to have found such a person. For me, the Divinity Ring remained unused." Grandfather informed me.

"Okay, well can you explain a little more. What are these... Guardians?" I asked him.

Grandfather sighed, "It seems you have a lot to learn, very well. If it is knowledge you seek, then it is Knowledge you shall receive. The Guardians are the keepers of those rings. The Sky ring guardian is the Boss, the leader of the guardians. The Storm ring guardian is usually the Boss's right hand man, usually destroying everything in it's path. The Sun ring guardian is to shine brightly, ray of hope when situations seem tough. The Lightning guardian's job is to be the '**_tank_**' for the family. The Cloud guardian is never attached, always on his own, but aides the family if need be. The Mist guardian provides cover for the family in the even that they need to retreat. The Divinity guardian is like a Mother icon, the joy of the family, all ways bringing people up when they're sad. The Rain guardian is a calm person, stopping and finishing arguments swiftly. The Ice guardian is a little like the Storm guardian and Rain guardian, except it is to freeze everything in one sweep. "

"But, we don't have a Rain or Ice guardian." Inoue pointed out.

"Not yet. But, you'll find that they are much closer than they seem." Grandfather smiled.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I am the Boss and they are my guardians. That, I understand. What I don't understand is what I am the boss of." I scratched my head.

Grandfather stood up, as did I and put a hand on my shoulder, "From this Day forth, you are the 12th Demon Lord."

* * *

><p>"That was pretty surprising, wasn't it Tsuda-kun?" Inoue asked, "I mean, who would've though we had our destiny weaved together like this?"<p>

"Mhm." I nodded.

I was lost in thought as I remembered what happened in the Manor;

"Wait, what?" Menma broke the silence.

"It is as I said, he is the 12th Demon Lord." Grandfather repeated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec. Who were the first 11?" I asked.

"Eto...(umm), there was Mao (Demon Lord) Primo(First), Mao Secondo(Second), Mao Terzo(Third), Mao Quarto(Four), Mao Quinto(Five), Mao Sesto(Six), Mao Settimo(Seven), Mao Ottavo(Eight), Mao Nono(Nine) and last but not least, me." Grandfather counted them on his fingers.

"Eto, I'm not sure but you only counted 10, should Nowaki be the 11th Mao?" Menma scratched his head.

"Sodana(Yeah)! That doesn't make any sense to skip a number." Ichigo pointed out.

"I didn't skip a number. Didn't any of your parents tell you?" Grandfather asked us.

He sighed as he looked at our faces. We were obviously confused. He looked at me as he said this.

"You're father was the 11th Mao."

The room got incredibly silent. So silent, I could hear my heart pounding.

"What..did you just say?" I asked quietly.

"It will take time for you to adjust to the fact. But it was true, your father was my great, great, great, great grandson. It seems that no one else was able to succeed the title, so he was hastily made a Mao." Grandfather explained.

"When did it happen?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"July 15th, the day you were born." Grandfather dropped the bomb.

_Ichigo: "**Teme(Damn you...) Omaira(You guys)! That's my birthday too!**"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author- Okay so I have been up to date with Naruto, up to the point where it ended. I understand that Naruto's son's name is Bolt. But, this is fanfic so everything can be the same. I can't wait for the next generation volume. I new Masashi Sensei wasn't going to end it was too big a series.<em>**


	9. A Human Susanoo

(**So, people have been saying the Chapters are a little to short in Private Messaging so this a mega chapter. Expect a good amount of fighting. It's Ichigo's POV by the way. Well, it switches up, depending on the situation.)**

I stared at the ring with the hurricane image on my middle finger, '_Storm Guardian, huh?_'

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned to see Inoue running to catch up to me. I waited for her, then continued walking.

"Yo, Inoue." I smiled at her.

She quickly looked to the the right and I looked to the left. I took a small peek at her.

'_Did I say something wrong?_' I wondered.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Zarunayga's POV)<strong>

I turned the corner and noticed Ichigo. I chuckled, getting ready to think of something he might ruin today and was going to call out to him when I noticed Inoue walking by his side.

'_Let me leave those love birds by themselves. Wouldn't want to spoil their moment._' I smirked.

Menma came running up behind me, "YO, Zarunayga! What are you doing you weirdo? Are you stalking a chick? Let me see."

I slapped him in the back of the head, "Idiot, look closely. And why would I stalk anyone? I'm not like you."

Menma was about to say something smart when we heard an, '**Ahem**' from behind us. We turned around to see Shu. Or what we thought looked like Shu. He had strained eyes, as if he had been up all night. His hair was as it always was, but something was off about him. His...aura was not a pleasant one.

Menma fell on the floor, laughing, "Is that really you Shu? What happened? AHAHAHA! Man, I never believed in the term '**Beauty Sleep**' but I guess some people do need it!" Menma continued laughing.

I stood by the sidelines watching. With each word, Menma was digging himself a deeper grave. But he really sealed the deal with his last sentence.

"Man, if I had to say who's doing better, then, for sure Nowaki is leading." Menma sneered.

That's when Shu snapped. Even if Nowaki was his best friend, those two had an unspoken rivalry and the last thing Shu wanted to hear was that Nowaki was on top of him.

"Damare." Shu said, very silently, "Or else..." He pulled out his _**Bo**_(Wooden Staff), "Kami Korosu (I'll bite you to death[Formally used by Hibari Kyoya])"

"Ma-Matte, Shu. We can talk this out right?" Menma backed away slowly.

"I told you to Shut up, yet you continue to talk, there can be no negotiating." Shu spun his _Bo _in both hands, kinda like the Avatar Aang did when he well you know, did his air bending.

"I'll see you later, Menma, if you're still alive that is." I walked off.

"Ah! Zarunayga, don't leave me! IEEEE!" Menma dodged a jab of Shu's _Bo_._  
><em>

Shu turned to look at me with those cold, purple eyes and I gulped, "You brought this on yourself."

"Matte, Zarunay~" Menma was cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ami's POV)<strong>

The sound of an alarm woke me up and I sleepily rubbed my eyes. I looked at the digital clock. _**8:30**_! I kicked off the covers and hopped into the shower.

'_No time to brush._' I took some Listerine© and gurgled my mouth with it._  
><em>

I quickly got out my crumpled uniform and tried my best to smooth out the wrinkles. A **_Kage Bunshin_** (_Shadow Clone_) was near the toaster, putting jam on my toasted wheat bread. Another clone was gathering my stuff. They threw my book bag and my toast at me at the same time. I caught them both with ease.

"Thanks you guys." I said to my clones.

They flashed a thumbs up before disappearing into a small puff of smoke. I was about to head out the door when I came back. I grabbed the green glove with the lightning design on it.

"Can't forget this." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Menma's POV)<strong>

'_I really did it this time._' I thought to myself as I dodge a swipe from Shu's _Bo_.

Shu's eyes were completely different. White replaced his entire eye color. Well, I can't really explain. Let me see... okay, so you know how the outside of your eyes with the veins are supposed to be white, well his were black and the inside, And his um... cornea, iris and pupil had turned into a complete white.

**(Well, like I said, or showed, Menma is really dumb and can't explain things good so I, [The Author] will do it. Remember how Aizen looked in his fight against Ichigo, with his second to final form when he had a normal face? Remember his eyes? That's how Shu's eyes looked. Okay, you can go back to reading now.)**

I tried to reason with Shu," Ne, Shu? Isn't this going a bit far? Can't we just stop and all be friends?"

Shu slammed the _Bo _and I dodged. It left a deep mark in the pavement._  
><em>

"There can be no negotiations." Shu said again.

"I thought so." I sighed and continued running.

I had a head start. Shu slammed it so hard it got stuck.

'_Nowaki, where are you when I need you?_' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inoue's POV)<strong>

'_What do I do? Kurosaki-kun hasn't said anything and it's getting awkward. Yoshi(Alright), I'll start a conversation._' I mustered enough courage.

"Kurosaki~" "Inoue~"

We stayed silent.

"You can go first." I offered.

"No, no. I insist you go first." Ichigo blushed.

I giggled. Ichigo smiled and then started laughing. We both laughed in harmony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>

'_Kawai(Cute). Inoue's voice is so cute. Imaimashī(Damn), it's getting quiet again. What should I do?_' I finally thought of something.

I took a glance at Inoue's face. She was so dang Kawai. I gulped and took a deep breath. I quickly got her up against a wall and used her index finger and thumb to hold her chin and tilted her head up so I could see her face closely.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue said my name.

I blushed and looked to the side.

'_Iye, Iye, Iye, Iye, Iye, I've got go through with this._' I reassured myself.

I put both hand on Inoue's shoulder, "Listen, Inoue, I've always~"

At that moment, Menma came running down a corner and crashed into me.

"Ugoki(Move)!" Menma said, "Quickly before~"

"Too late." Shu said, "Gomenasai, Ichigo, but we all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Eh?" I said.

Shu lifted the _Bo _over his head and I realized what he meant._  
><em>

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Nowaki's POV)<strong>

"Hontoni, anatachi(Really, you guys) couldn't last 15 minutes without me here?" I asked.

Ami came running up behind me, "What are you guys doing here? Don't you know where gonna be late? It's 8:45!"

"What are you talking about, Ami? It's Daylight savings, right now it's 7:45." Ichigo showed her his phone.

Ami's expression showed that she hit rock bottom.

"AHAHAHA, Baka Ami. Even I knew that one." Menma laughed at her.

But he stopped when he felt something at his neck. It was Shu's _Bo_.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the position your in." Shu threatened.

"H-Hi(Yes)." Menma stuttered.

"No need to go so far, Shu." I commented.

Shu sneered and walked off.

"Oh! Matte, Shu!" Ami chased after him.

"Sate, amarini mo kidōninorumashou(_well, let's get going too_)" I said.

"Yeah, Boss." Ichigo smirked.

"You guys don't need to call me that." I reminded them.

"Iye, you are the Kaidaime(_Twelfth Boss_). It's only fitting that we refer to you as that." Inoue said.

**(PAUSE! Kaidaime is actually 12th Hokage but remember in KHR, Gokudera referred to Tsuna as Judaime and I can't find the correct translation)**

"Not you too, Inoue." I said.

"Oi! Let me in on this too, Kaidaime!" Menma laughed.

I sighed, "Hontoni, you guys are hopeless."

Everyone laughed and I smiled. Peaceful days. This is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person POV)<strong>

A short shady figure watched the group from the shadows. He got out his phone and dialed a number. It rang once.

"What have you got for me?" The other line said.

"They've started calling him Kaidaime. He's received the rings." The shady person said.

"Good, good. Thank you, Shikoku. I can always count on you." The other line said.

"No need sir. No need." With that, the shady figure ended the line.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zarunayga's POV)<strong>

Shu walked in with Ami clinging to him as usual.

"Dealt with Menma?" I asked him.

"Of course. Ami let go. I have business with the Disciplinary committee." Shu said, annoyed.

"S-Sure." Ami released him.

"See ya, Zaru-ainiki." Shu left.

Ami twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, she was so in love with him it was ridiculous.

Nowaki and the rest entered a few minutes after.

"YO, Zarunayga. Did you catch the memo? We're calling Nowaki Kaidaime now." Menma smirked.

"Zarunayga, don't do it." Nowaki started.

"What ever do you mean, Kaidaime?" I chuckled.

"UGGGHHHHH!" Nowaki let out an exasperated noise.

"NO-WA-KI!" Keigo ran towards him, "How're you doing?"

Nowaki, instead of dodging or pulling Keigo off of him once he latched on, punched him into oblivion.

"Not feeling it today, huh, Nowaki?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Nowaki sighed.

Inoue clutched her head and almost fell if it weren't for the fact that Ichigo caught her.

"Dishobuda, Inoue?" Nowaki asked her.

"Yeah, it's just I feel a sharp pain in my forehead." Inoue complained.

'_Didn't that old man say something about that?_' I tried to remember;

"The Divinity Guardian will feel a sharp pain in her forehead when she perceives the future."

I whispered into Nowaki's ear what I remembered.

"I'll deal with that later." Nowaki waved it off.

We didn't know that in 5 minutes everything was going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nowaki's POV)<strong>

Inoue was on her way to the nurse, accompanied by Ami. With that, I could set my mind at ease. Ochi Sensei walked into the room and it got quiet.

"Now first, we're going to~" That was all she was able to say.

A big explosion broke the wall and the cold November air rushed into the room. The only people who hadn't been knocked unconscious were Ichigo, Menma, Zarunayga, Chad and Ishida.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

He had his substitute Shinigami Pass out and pressed it to his chest. His soul slipped out of his body and Zangetsu was hooked to his back, he was wearing a black kimono. Menma brought out his Kyuubi Gloves and they glowed a radiant yellow and orange. Zarunayga brought out his sword cane. Chad got his arm thing out. Ishida got out his Spirit Bow. I summoned Nejibana.

"Dareka?(Who's there)" I asked.

"Omoshiroi. Let's play a little game." A voice said.

"I don't have time for your crap! Who are you?" I pointed my sword at the stranger.

"Call me Susanoo." The stranger said.

That name sounded oddly familiar.

"But, look at this, 6 against 1. We can't have that. _**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**_(_Summoning Jutsu_)." Susanoo said.

3 puffs of smoke on each of his sides and when it cleared there were 3 people with masks on each side.

"Don't be fooled by the voice. It's a girl." Zarunayga informed us.

That surprised me.

"A girl?" I asked out loud.

"Oops. There goes my secret. Please don't hold back just because I'm a girl. It'll lead to your death." Susanoo blew me a kiss, "The rules are simple, whoever is defeated loses. Karakura Town is the battlefield. Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shu's POV)<strong>

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I got up out of my chair and opened the sliding door of the Disciplinary room.

"Shu-san! Where are you going to?" Kidamune asked me.

"Checking out something. Look after things here." I ordered.

"Hi!" Kidamune nodded.

I closed the sliding door behind me and ran towards class 2-A. The wall was blown apart.

"I knew it." I said, as I took out **_Kyoka Suigetsu_ **from it's hidden cover, my _Bo_.

'_Where will the enemy attack from first?_' I wondered.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense their reiatsu. A swirling light purple was coming towards me. I was attacked from behind... or they tried to at least.

"Attacks like that won't work on me." I sneered.

The enemy was attacking a wall. He turned around in confusion.

"What the hell?" He wondered out loud.

"It's quite simple, really. My zanpaktou, _**Kyoka Suigetsu** _is one of complete hypnosis. What you see, hear and smell are under my control. You have no chance of winning. Give up now." I offered.

"HA! That's the difference between your team and my team. Killing intent. You all are too soft. You give the enemy chances. You've never been ready to kill. But we, on the other hand, have no problem dirtying our hands." He laughed, "And if you think this will improve your chances of winning, then you have another thing coming."

The man ripped his entire sleeved and used it to blindfold himself and block his ears. I sighed, but I was actually feeling a bit happy. If this ended too quickly it would be boring.

'_What am I saying? I'm thinking like Menma._'

Also, I might have meant that I would have to help out the others. And of course, Minato(_Menma_) would say, "Wow, look at Shu. He was so worried about us that he finished his fight quickly too help us." Which, of course, I had no intention of helping them, much less did I worry about them. But I had one ace up my sleeve, my zanpaktou received more power when I said it's name.

"Shatter, _**Kyoka** **Suigetsu**_."

Purple reiatsu flooded from my sword. I heard that my father, had been able to draw out **_Kyoka Suigetsu's _**full power while just using it's shikai. Right now I was hoping to do the same.

"I guess I should call my shikai out too. _**Korosu,**** Raiga**_(_Kill, Liger_)!" The masked man said.

We spaced put and shifted one foot forward, slowly. Both of us were waiting for the other to move first.

"I'm tired of waiting! Let's go!" He charged at me.

I parried his sword and defended myself. But he was quicker than I had expected. He did _**Shunpo**_ and got behind me.

"_**Raiga no Tsume**_(_Liger's Claw_)!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>

A red beam shot from the side of the classroom. It was an Arashi aura. Just like mine. But who was fighting in there?

"Shu!" Zarunayga called out.

Well that answered my question.

"Oi, Kora! Pay attention. Your opponent is me!" The guy I was fighting said, "You call out, _Bankai _and I thought things were gonna get interesting. But I guess nothing's changed except your look." He smirked.

I faced him then. Nobody talks smack about _**Zangetsu**_ and _**Tensa Zangetsu**_, especially people I'm not familiar with.

"I see, that got your attention, huh? Let's get going. I wanna have some fun." He charged at me with only his boxing gloves.

I used **_Shunpo_ **to dodge his attacks and think of a strategy. I'm not really good at hand-to-hand combat. I mean, I know some Karate, after all, I am a black belt. But when having _**Tensa Zangetsu **_in my hands, I'd rather fight with him then my hands.

"Ichigo!" A voice called my name.

I looked around and saw it was Menma.

"Anatawa nani ga hoshī?(_What do you want?_)" I asked, dodging the guy's attacks.

"Switch with me. I can't fight this guy." Menma pouted.

"Are you a baka?" I asked him.

But deep down I was actually relieved. I couldn't fight this guy either.

"Fine." I fake sighed.

"YES!" Menma howled as he entered Sage Mode.

The guy and him clashed heads. It was obvious they were both **_Taiyo_**(Sun) Reiatsued.

'_Then, that leaves me with...this guy._' I looked at my opponent.

She was reading a book and sitting in the air. She seemed to be calm and collected. She didn't even look up when I approached her. She reminded me of Soifon. I clenched _**Tensa Zangetsu **_in my right hand.

"Teme...OI! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I snapped.

Reluctantly, the girl looked up. She was about 13 and was wearing a black scarf in the old fashion that Byakuya used to wear.

"Nani?" She asked.

"What do you mean, '**what**'?" Aren't you supposed to fight me?" I asked him.

"I'm more interested in this book. And besides, Okasan won't care if I don't fight. You can attack me if you want to, I'll finish you in an instant." The girl arrogantly said.

"Teme, you're insulting me aren't you?! And what do you mean Mom?" I questioned her.

She pointed at Susanoo without taking his eyes of his book. "Mite, that's my mom."

"WHAT?!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nowaki's POV)<strong>

I looked at Susanoo who was wearing a white mask with three holes in it.

**(PAUSE! [Author: I haven't said what Susanoo looks like. Well, the name should have given you a clue. She looks like Obito when he hadn't shown his identity and had the Rinnegan and Sharingan. She wears the white mask with TWO eye openings. But, it's not Obito. Keep DAT in mind.] BTW, y u end today Naruto? NOOOOOO!)**

"Wondering what's under this mask of mine?" Susanoo teased.

"More or less." I smirked.

"Then why don't you come and see for yourself?" Susanoo asked from behind me.

"Maybe I will."

My clone disappeared and I was standing behind Susanoo with _**Nejibana **_to her throat.

"Give up this game right now and return to where you came from." I offered her.

"Not yet. I'm not having fun. Besides, I need to see if you're worthy..." Susanoo trailed off.

"Nani o imidesu ka?(What do you mean)" I asked.

She smirked under her mask, "You'll have to find out."

I sighed, "It's never a straight answer with you."

"Of course not." Susanoo laughed.

I took _**Nejibana**_ in my left hand and pressed all my reiatsu into it. My eyes lit up with a cyan-orangish color.

"Oh, you want to end this in one attack, huh?" She realized.

I said nothing. I had no time to lose.

"I guess I should get serious as well." Susanoo said.

Her eyes lit up behind her mask. I felt a cold sensation. As if I was being stared at by... a monster. That's when I saw it. I blinked, wanting to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was still there. A white thing was covering Susanoo.

**(Search up Gray Susanoo picture or white Susanoo Pictures and you'll find what I mean)**

"What...is that?" I asked, paralyzed.

"Interested? This is something only people of the Uchiha Clan can obtain. But since our bloodline mixed with the Skyrion clan, a few other might have this power." She told me.

'_Skyrion clan? Where have I heard that before?_' I racked my brain trying to remember, '_I've got it! King Skyrion! But, he never told me of such a thing. He'd have told me if he had those eyes. So what does she mean? Could it be the Queen? I never knew her past heritage. It's possible that she has that power._'

"Well? Are you going to make your move?" Susanoo asked.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside. Right now I had an enemy in front of me. I could go question the royal family later.

'_Are you ready, Nejibana?_' I asked him.

'_As ready as I'll ever be._' He replied with such a nice happy tone.

'_Don't forget about me, Kora!_' The **_Juni Biju_**(_12 tailed beast_) reminded me.

'_You're gonna help?_' I asked in surprise.

'_Of course! If you die it'll be a long time till I am reborn and I don't need that trouble!_' He said.

'_Okay, this is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity. Any funny business like trying to take over my body and you're out of here._' I warned him.

'_Let's do this already!_' The Juichi Biju, _**Kanjo**_(Emotion), whined.

'_I agree._' Nejibana said.

"Yoshi! **_Raion No Shiroi Tsume_**(Lion's White Claw)!" I attacked.

"**_Nikushimi Horuda_**(Hatred Holder)!" Susanoo said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Menma's POV)<strong>

"It seems like our bosses are going at it." The green haired guy infront of me said.

"Yeah. It's giving me goosebumps. I can feel the shock waves from here." I shivered.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No. I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself." I smiled.

"I like you. What's your name?" The green haired guy asked me.

"Uzumaki Menma, the 9 tails, Kurama's, Jinchuriki!" I stated proudly, and then charged at him.

"Oi, that isn't fair." The guy said as we exchanged fists, "You didn't give me a chance to say my name."

"Gomen." I said, while still punching him, "I seriously couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, I can understand that. The name's Amatsuchi Koga. Nice to meet you." He punched me across the face.

I gave myself some distance and wiped off the blood that dribbled from my lip. I crossed my two fingers.

"_**Taju Kage Bunshin No**** Jutsu**._"

1000 clones surrounded Koga. He looked around, amazed.

"How about it? This is the way I fight. My old man was only able to make 2 clones in Sage mode. I've surpassed him already. Iku(Go)!" I ordered them.

"ORA!" They all charged at him.

Koga closed his eyes and when he opened them they were like mine. Instead of orange, they were green. He defeated them 5 at a time.

"How about this?!" I started running towards him.

One of my clones was behind me, swirling their hands around my left hand. Koga had his own clone doing the same thing. Instead, It was green and crackling like lightning.

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!"

Our attacks met each other and for a second cancelled each other out. But the after effect followed after. It blasted us both back about 500 feet. A clone caught me. Koga grabbed onto the air and stopped himself.

"Tch." I clenched my teeth.

'_This guy's good. I've never had to think anything over before._' I thought.

'_Leave this to me._' A voice said.

The scene around me swirled and I entered a room with a gate and a seal. There was some water on the floor. Kurama was behind the gate.

"How about it, Menma? Leave this to me. I'll crush that guy in an instant." Kurama scratched at the seal.

I thought about it, "Hah! I know what you're really after. I'm not gonna let you take over my body."

"As usual you're so stubborn." Kurama let go of the cage bar, "Well, let me help you."

"You? Help me? What fool do you take me for?" I asked him.

"I'm serious. You can't beat this guy on your own." Kurama reminded me.

"I have Kyuubi mode." I pointed out.

"Do you really think that little bit of chakra you pulled away from me will help you?" Kurama said.

"Fine." I did the Five Finger Tipped Seal and unlocked it, "This is just for this time. I can't have Dad know I did this. He'll make it even harder for me to unlock the seal. Let alone let you seep out of it."

The cage bursted open and Kurama came out. We bumped fists.

"Le's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ami's POV)<strong>

I rubbed Inoue's hair as she slept soundly . She really had me worried when she fainted in here. The nurse said she should get good rest and I had decided to stay here and look after her.

"No..." Inoue murmured in her sleep.

'_What's this girl dreaming about now?_" I smiled.

"No more..."

'_Sounds like it's a dream about food._' I thought to myself, '_That reminds me. The nurse said to check if the fever she had went down every 15 minutes._'

I put my forehead to her forehead and it seemed cool.

"Do you want to know?" A voice asked.

I quickly pulled my head away from Inoue and looked around. There was no one here.

"I wonder if I'm getting a fever." I said under my breath.

I went back to putting my forehead to Inoue's.

"I will show you." The voice said again.

I didn't have enough time to get away. I was pulled into Inoue's mind. When I opened my eyes, Inoue was nowhere to be found. In fact, I wasn't even in the school anymore. I was in an astral plane? It was much brighter than the textbooks had said. I was walking around in a white space. But soon, I came to a place where there was nice, green grass and there were flowers. There was 1 tree in the middle. I approached that tree and look who was sitting there.

"Inoue?" I threw my arm around her.

"Ami? When did you get here?" She asked me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I responded.

"I've been here for a long time. One minute Nowaki was asking me if I was alright and the next, I was here." Inoue explained.

"What have you been dong?" I asked her.

"Watching this." She pointed at a big crystal ball.

It was human sized. But when I looked closer, images were moving across it.

"Is that..."

"Shu? Yeah, he's in pretty bad shape." Inoue said.

"We've got to get down there." I got up.

"I wish I knew a way how." Inoue sighed.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I fumed.

"Correct. Which is why we will teach you how to awaken your powers right now." A voice said.

We turned around to see a woman with light brown hair and a woman with dark green hair, like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You've grown up, Ami." The woman with dark green hair said.

"How do you know my name?" I slipped on my glove.

"Can you guess who I am?" She asked.

"Hmm... You're the astral plane's lord. That's so cheap, turning into a woman to confuse me!" I accused her.

She burst out laughing.

"That's your laugh. What a horrible way of laugh~"

She hit me on the head, "You got it wrong the first time!"

I rubbed my head.

"Jeez, who raised my daughter to be so rude?" She fumed.

"Then that means..."

"Oh, yes, I am~"

I hugged her.

"I've always wanted to meet you." I hugged her tightly.

She smiled and patted my head. I let go of her.

"But who's that?" I asked, nodding in the direction of the lady with light brown hair.

"That's Shu's Okasan." Mom introduced us.

"Eh? Well, now that you mention it. I can see the resemblance in his hair color." I tilted my head to a side.

Shu's Mom placed her hand on Inoue's forehead, "So you are the Shinsei Guardian?"

"H-Hi." Inoue said shyly.

Shu's Mom smiled, "I like you. You remind me of me when I was young. I will teach you how to use your powers and unlock you eyes."

"What about me? Will you teach me?" I asked Mom.

"Of course. Leave it to me." She smiled.

"We have to hurry. I don' think the others can hold out much longer." Shu's Mom told us.

She made Inoue sit cross-legged and then sat the same way across from her. They closed their eyes and meditated.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

"I'm going to teach you a move that only I know." Mom said.

"What's it's name?" I wanted to know.

"Chokurai(_Straight Lightning_)."

* * *

><p><strong>(Shu's POV)<strong>

*Drip* *Drip*

Blood traced down my arm and the side of my face. My breath was heavy and ragged. I had barely managed to escape his attack. He was still blindfolded by the way. I composed myself and straightened my posture. I held Kyoka Suigetsu with both hands.

"You're still standing. You've got an iron will, I'll give you that. But, that was only 60% of my power. The next one won't be so easy to evade."

I didn't comment back. Instead, I tried to think. I had already used my Shikai. I wasn't proud to admit it but I hadn't achieved Zenkai yet.

'_What do I do?_' I wondered.

'_Isn't it obvious?_' Another voice said.

Everything faded around me. I was in in darkness. Then I noticed a man in an Arrancar's uniform. My mouth hung open He looked exactly like me except, his mullet was longer than mine.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Is that how you re-act when seeing your father for the first time?" He asked me.

I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, spitting.

"You show up now! What kind of a Father leaves his son at infancy, tries to destroy the world and then expects me to act normal? Where were you all this time?!" I vented out all my anger at him.

"It's okay for you to be angry. And you've got it wrong. I wasn't going to kill the King. I was going to ask him a favor for you." Dad coughed.

"For me?" My anger turned into curiosity.

"The King's seal can do many things. Maybe even bring back the dead. If I could get him to tell me where it was, I would have brought back your Mother." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>

"Well, are you going to fight me or not?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Whatever. I'll finish you in an instant. You're not something worth my time." She kept reading.

"Kid...what's your name?" I asked.

"I guess commoners should be interested in the rich. My name is **Hokori**(Pride)." She introduced herself.

"Pride huh? That sounds like a name tat damn Byakuya Kuchiki would give his child." I clicked my tongue.

"I would like to meet this Byakuya. Very well. MOM! I PASS HIM!" Hokori looked away from her book.

* * *

><p><strong>(Menma's POV)<strong>

MOM! I PASS HIM!"

I turned and looked in Ichigo's direction. That snotty brat was looking up from her book! But she returned to it afterwards.

"I wonder what that was about." I wondered out loud.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting. _**Kuchiyose No**_**_ Jutsu_**!"

A big puff of smoke appeared underneath me. Kurama was out!

"Sono wa nandesuka(_What is that_)?" Koga asked.

"This," I smiled widely, "is what's inside of me."

Kurama opened his mouth widely and launched _**Biju**** Bomb**_(_Tailed Beast Bomb_). Koga dodged it, but it exploded about 50 yards away.

"OI!" Zarunayga yelled, "YOU CAN'T GO LAUNCHING BIJU BOMBS LIKE IT'S NOBODY'S BUSINESS?! WE'RE ON A SCHOOL FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Freaking Zarunayga, always having to ruin the fun. He's the second Shu." I muttered under my breath.

"That's not fair!" Koga pointed at me.

"Nani?! How is **_this_ **not fair?" I asked him.

"You have a 9 tailed fox on your side. I get to summon an animal too." Koga...demanded?

"Uh, sure?"I went along with it.

"Alright. Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Koga did the jutsu signs and summoned...

A toad?!

"What the-" The toad looked on top of his head, "Oh, it's you again. Didn't I tell you to stop summoning me?"

"That's not fair, Boss. You said you'd make me your underling. And a boss always takes care of his underlings!" Koga protested.

'_What the heck? Isn't that one of Gamakachi's minions? What was the green toad's name?_' I scratched my head, wondering.

"I got it! Gamasushi, why are you helping that guy?!" I demanded an explanation.

"Kodomo, you're here too? This kid, he became a Sage to take after you. As soon as he heard that you had become a Sage and surpassed all the others, he followed in your footsteps. Unfortunately, he learned how to summon me." Gamasushi sighed.

"Yo, frog, you're here?" Kurama pawed the sky.

"Teme. Kurama! What are you doing here?" Gamasushi asked.

"We were fighting that kid who summoned you. "Kurama laughed.

"Kid, I'll help you this one time. I have a bone to pick with Kurama here." Gamasushi said to Koga.

"YES! Alright, let the _**Saigono tatakai**_(_Final Battle_) begin!" Koga announced.

Koga entered Sage Mode. His pupils were like a toads, green and rectangular. I sensed a lot of Nature Energy coming from him.

"But," I got ready with a rasengan, "That's wont be enough to beat me!"

He held his left wrist and was charging up a chidori. His face was serious, but his eyes were dancing with excitement. This was an interesting fight. But it had to be put to an end. We ran toward each other. Smiles erupted onto our faces. Just being able to meet someone who wouldn't be finished off in one hit was enough. It was so nice and refreshing to know that their were people we could consider rivals in this world.

"The winner," I started.

"Of this match," Koga continued.

"Will be Me!" We said at the same time.

I'll put it simply. I won. While Koga was distracted, I threw one of my emergency Teleportation Shuriken's past him. Just when it seemed like he was going to hit me first. I teleported on top of him with the Flying Raijin Jutsu and landed it directly to his back.

"RASENGAN!"

**(TOTAL Obito VS Minato/Obito VS Naruto in The Road To Ninja, Moment v_v)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nowaki's POV)<strong>

The attack, Raion No Shiroi Tsume hit her directly. As I was about to finish her of with a **_Kuroi Kiba_**(_Black Fang_) when a part of her mask fell off. I stared, awe struck by who's face I was looking at.

"Ru..kia?" I said, barely audible.

It was true. Her face look just like Rukia's. Except for one thing, her pupils were in the shape of a flower:✼. The flower was red, but the center was black and and the eye color was black. The Sclera was white, like it's supposed to be. (**Basically imagine a sharingan with a flower image, like Sasuke's before he got the Rinnegan**)

"Do not say that name in front of me." Susanoo's tone got very grim and dark. She reformed her mask using reiatsu

"So...you're not Rukia." I sighed with relief.

"Of course not. Never mind. I deem you worthy." Susanoo said, "MINA(_Everyone_), WE'RE HEADING BACK!"

"What?" I lowered my sword, confused.

Susanoo took this chance and used Shunpo and got away. She met up with the rest of her group.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person POV)<strong>

Hokori closed her book and ran to her mother's side. She ruffled her hair and whispered something into her ear. A look of surprise got on her face, but she quickly composed herself and ran over to the side of Nowaki. Nowaki looked surprised, but Hokori whispered something in his ear, Nowaki nodded, a little confused, but okay.

"I think you have deemed them all worthy." Susanoo said to her companions.

They all nodded. Koga muttered under his breath.

"You will probably meet the rest of them on your own. It is unlikely that you will ever meet me again. Please try to forgive all these guys. They _**were **_under my control, after all." Susanoo snapped her fingers and they all slumped forward.

They fell through portals and disappeared.

"That was a good little battle, Karakura kodomos! But, you'll have to improve if you plan on saving anyone!" Susanoo laughed and was sucked into a swirling pool.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know." Shu admitted.

"I _**do**_, I finally remember where I heard the term. Susanoo is an ability that can only be used by those who have unlocked the _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_, in both of their eyes." Zarunayga said.

"This Sharingan, just what exactly can it do?" Nowaki wondered

* * *

><p><strong>(SASUKE'S POV! OMG U WERE ALL WAITING FOR IT!)<br>**

I sighed and continued practicing my _**Kakyu **__**Jutsu**_, when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Itachi running up to me. He smiled widely. I picked him up in my arms.

"How's my oldest child been doing?" I tickled him.

"Daddy! Stop!" He laughed until tears filled his eyes.

"That's not fair!" Yeng protested.

My daughter shoved Itachi out of the way and then jumped on me.

**(BTW, I know in Chapter 700, Sasuke only has 1 child, a girl, but this is a Fanfic after all..)**

"OI! Konoyaro, Daddy was holding me!" He shoved Yeng back.

"Come on you two, don't fight." Sakura caught up with them.

They ignored her. That's when she got pissed.

"Temera! Listen to your mother!" Sakura destroyed the ground and they went flying, "Honestly, they get their arrogance from you."

I didn't reply. A shiver went down my back. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"OI, SASUKE!" An annoying voice called out.

I sighed, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I asked.

"Something's really messed up!" He said loudly, "I'm getting some really weird vibes, ya know!"

Itachi and Yeng stopped fighting and eavesdropped on the conversation. I motioned for Sakura to take them away. She got the message.

"Come on, you two. Let your Father talk with Naruto." Sakura grabbed them by their hands.

"Naruto **_Oji_**(_Uncle_)!" Itachi called out.

"Yo! I'll get you some candy later, ya know!" He flashed a thumbs up.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't go giving my children candy. It'll ruined their balanced diet!" Sakura said.

"You know, when we were younger all your mother would do was eat candy and fat foods. Her favorite was this gummy thing in a can. So don't worry about it." Naruto whispered to them.

Itachi and Yeng giggled. Sakura shot Naruto a look and then walked off with them.

"You can sense it too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I realized it the moment it happened." I scoffed.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked.

For once, I didn't know.

"I've only felt this sort of thing when Madara was using his Susanoo." Naruto clenched his fists, "You don't think~"

"Iye." I didn't wait for him to finish, "If Madara reappeared, the first place he would head to was here. He wouldn't go destroying some random town."

"So what could it be?" Naruto asked.

We stared up at the sky, wondering what this peculiar feeling was and what it would lead to.


	10. Rain and Ice, Hidden Secrets

**(Rukia's POV)**

I turned around expecting to see someone. There was no one there.

'_I must be losing it_.' I thought to myself.

I walked toward the Kuchiki Manor, but suddenly found myself heading towards the Lieutenants Meeting Room. I opened the sliding door and found Jason-nii sitting in a chair.

"Yo." He raised a hand in greeting.

"Domo." I greeted him back.

He pointed a chair and continued filling out whatever he was doing. I sat down on the chair next to him and the room was quiet except for the sound of the air as he moved his paintbrush. Suddenly, he hugged me.

"J-Jason-nii?" I stammered.

"Shh. I just want to do this." He whispered into my ear.

I stopped resisting and he wrapped his arms around me. I found myself returning the embrace.

"Can you feel it, Rukia?" He asked out of the blue.

"Feel what?" I wondered.

He pressed his forehead against mine, "Concentrate."

I closed my eyes and our minds linked. I saw his past in an instant and I'm sure he saw mine as well. Then, we materialized in an inter-dimensional space. I was wearing a uniform and a cape with greyish, purple edges. Jason-nii was wearing the same uniform that had the kanji for friends:**友達** . He had a blue cape that had an image of a rain drop.

"Where are we?" I looked around.

"This is the guardian world. It is an alternate dimension that takes 2 guardians to open." Jason-nii explained, "Only the boss can open it on his own."

"Slow down!" I held my and up, "You're not making any sense! What does all this guardian business have to do with me?"

"I guess you haven't realized yet."

I turned to see a person in a mask. Jason-nii drew his sword and pushed me behind him, protectively.

"Kisama...Who're you?" He asked the masked stranger.

"Such hostility. That's no way to treat a guest. Especially if they haven't attacked." The stranger shook his head.

"I don't need you to attack me to know that you're an enemy. Only the guardians can enter here. Explain yourself." Jason-nii's voice got serious.

I walked towards the masked stranger until we were at such close proximity I could have easily swiped his, excuse me, her mask.

"Rukia?" Jason-nii sounded confused.

"Jason-nii, this person, is a girl." I told him.

That killed him.

"A-A girl?!" Jason-nii stared at her.

"It seems you figured out my secret. And you didn't even have to use you're eyes. As expected of the Skyrion Bloodline." She praised me.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. What is it that you want?" I said coldly.

"Getting straight to the point, ey? Well, there's no need to be so mean, I came to give you these." She held out her hands.

There were 2 rings in her palm. One with a snowflake engraved on it and the other had a rain drop. Jason's eye widened.

"What are you doing with those?" He questioned.

"I swiped them from a young fool." The masked girl chucked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nowaki's POV)<strong>

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing much. I just can't find the black box with the remaining 2 rings." I searched my desk.

"I wonder where they are." Ichigo helped me look.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rukia's POV)<strong>

"Well? Are you just going to stand there gaping or take this?" The woman asked.

I took them and she stepped back.

"My business is done here." The area swirled around her and she vanished.

I stared at the two rings in my left palm. Instinctively, I put the one with the snowflake design on my middle finger. I handed the other one to Jason-nii and he put the ring on his middle finger too.

"I just...I can't believe she got these!" Jason-nii slammed the ground in disbelief.

"What are these rings? Just what do they have to do with us?" I asked him.

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's complicated."

I sat down and touched his cheek, "I have time."

"Very well. I'll tell you. Alright, a long time ago, in Italia(Italy), there lived a man name Giotto or Ieyasu Sawada. He possessed the Ozoran(Sky) flame. His hometown was filled with thieves and bandits. He got an idea from his friend, Simon Cozarto to create an organization of vigilantes to protect people. It slowly became a wide known organization. It got to the point where there were successors of it, but only those who were of . The most recent one was the late Mr. Tsudayoshi. There were guardians of the Boss. Zarunayga, a friend of mine's mother was the _**Kiri**_(Mist)Guardian. Shichidaime was the _**Taiyo**_(Sun) Guardian, Mrs. Kurosaki was the _**Arashi**_(Storm) Guardian, The King, Our Father, Yuri Skyrion was the _**Ame**_(Rain) Guardian and The Queen, Our Mother, Mikasa Skyrion was the _**Kori**_(Ice) Guardian. Mrs. Tsudayoshi was the _**Kaminari**_(Lightning) Guardian. Sosuke Aizen was the _**Kumo**_(Cloud) Guardian and Minorin Aizen was the _**Shinsei**_(Divinity) Guardian. There was an unknown Guardian who possessed the _**Chikyu**_(Earth) Flame." Jason explained.

"Our parents are alive?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I never told you that. Yeah, they're still alive, all they could think about was you and Hisana. After the accident..." Jason-nii trailed off.

"This accident, I've been trying to figure it out for the past few days. What was it exactly?" I wanted to know.

Jason-nii sighed, "You were only an infant, of course you don't remember anything."

"If it's something unpleasant then you don't have to tell me. I'd hate to have you remember some bad memories." I quickly said.

Jason-nii's face got sour, "No, you _**have **_to know."

I crossed my legs and waited for him to begin.

"When I was 5, and Hisana, our sister, was 8, you were just born. Everyone was so happy. You were a Capricorn, just like Mom. But on that same day, Tsudayoshi Minorin who gave birth July 15th of the previous year, had the _**Junibi**_(12 Tails), stolen from her. It was used to attack great gate. They aimed at the castle first. _**Kanjo** _which means emotion, the Junibi, set fire to it. Everyone evacuated quickly, but when they did a head count, they found out you and Hisana were missing. When Mom and Dad were about to go back, the Castle fell into a wormhole, a rip in the space dimension. That was the last we ever saw of you." Jason-nii closed his eyes.

I was silent. It _**wasn't **_my sisters fault that I had been left alone! I had been angry at her for all these years. But now I understood. Taking care of a child must have been hard for an 8-year old. I can imagine how she must have felt. I stood up and Jason-nii looked at me.

"Rukia?" His voice seem concerned.

"Dishobu. I get it now. I'm not mad at her at all." I smiled.

Jason-nii smiled back, "Then let's go back."

The setting faded into a blinding white light. When I opened my eyes again, Jason-nii and I were still in the hugging position.

"Lieutenant Rukia-s~" _**Kiyone**_ stopped.

I turned around, "What is it?"

"Uh, Gomen, nothing. I mean, it seems that your busy so.." Kiyone was blushing.

I realized I was sitting in Jason-nii's lap. I blushed and quickly jumped off.

"S-Sorry to disturb you two!" Kiyone bowed hurriedly and then rushed off.

I sighed, knowing that there would be some rumors going around I would have to clear up. Jason-nii chuckled.

"And you! Why are you chuckling? This will ruin _**both **_of our reputations as Lieutenants!" I fumed.

Jason-nii looked surprised, but then started laughing again, "That's it! You really are Mom's daughter!"

I shook my head and stared off into space. This would be a lot to process, with the rings and the guardians. But I would be forced to learn it, for the sake of my friends.


	11. The History Of Chakra

**(Ami's POV)**

"It seems that the fight ended already." Mom suddenly said.

I looked into the orb and saw Ichigo and the others helping each other to stand up.

"Were we too late?" I feared the answer.

I didn't want my time with my Mother to be cut short.

"It doesn't matter, I _**will **_teach you this move." She said with a certain look in her eyes.

I gulped, '_So **that's **where I get my intense looks from!_'

"Listen, Ami. Focus all of your reiatsu into your hand. Either one is okay, right or left." Mom showed me.

Green lightning crackled in her left hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my reiatsu into my...right hand. I opened my eyes and saw green lightning crackling.

"I-I did it?" I looked at my Mother.

She smiled, "Now, repeat after me. He who causes thunder in the skies."

"He who causes thunder in the skies." I said.

"He who is called many names." Mom continued.

"He who is called many names."

"Lend me your strength, so that I may slay a thousand creatures!" Mom finished.

"Lend me your strength, so that I may slay a thousand creatures!"

The green lightning crackled and rose up to the sky in a straight line. I looked up at it and could see no end. It seemed to go on...forever.

"You've mastered the move." My Mom smiled.

"That's it?" I covered my mouth, "I mean, no disrespect Mom. But what does it do?"

"I figured you'd ask that. Look," Mom got behind me and helped position my hands, "You keep your hands at a waist level. After you've said those lines, the lightning will reach the sky. That's when you call on _**him**_."

"Him?" I asked.

"The Six Tails."

**(Alright, I'm warning you all now. The Tailed Beasts have changed from their original type to a more feline type. Meaning, Cat Family. Foxes included. But, Shukaku might stay the same. I might have a # tailed Dog or wolf. You never know. v_v)**

"The Six Tails? I have him?" I asked.

"Good, if you never knew he was inside you, that means you haven't lost anybody too important." She said.

I bit my lip at that, '_What a stupid thing to say Mom. I lost you and Dad._'

"When I call on him, what happens?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"He'll help you and you'll be able to summon lightning strikes at will. Be warned, it will affect all water around you." She told me.

"I've got it. Thanks Mom." I hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around me and patted my head.

"And for the record," I said as she started dissolving, "I did lose someone important. You."

* * *

><p><strong>(Inoue's POV)<strong>

"Um, I don't want to seem pushy or impatient, but when do we start the training?" I asked.

"Right now actually. But first, we need to work on your character. You need more self confidence." Shu's Mom said.

"Shu's Mo~"

"Call me Minorin." She interrupted.

"Okay then. Minorin, I don't think anything's wrong with the way I am now." I said.

Minorin smiled, "Well, it seems you're not a _**total **_pushover. But still, tell me, if someone you cared about were being attacked in front of your very eyes, what would you do?"

"What kind of question is that? I'd rush to their aid of course!" I answered.

"Yes, but what _**exactly **_would you do? Could you kill that man and/or woman?" Minorin asked.

"Kill? No, well, I could knock them unconscious, but I wouldn't _**kill **_them." I explained.

"Even if that person would become a threat later on? If this was the only time you had to stop them forever, could you kill them?" Minorin pushed me.

"I-I~"

"With millions of lives at stake? If your boyfriend was about to die and this would save him, could you?"

"But~"

"If your best friend was killed by them? Could you do it?" Minorin bombarded me with questions.

"NO!" I yelled.

Minorin stopped talking.

"Even, even if all that stuff you said was true, I couldn't kill them. Because, there's a 1% chance that the person was mislead or confused." I said, "I will _**never **_seek revenge. Even if everyone I loved was killed by that one person, I would still find a way to forgive them. Because," I looked into Minorin's eyes as I said this, "That's my will of fire."

Minorin smirked, "Good, you pass."

"What?" I unclenched my hands.

"A true Shinsei Guardian seeks peace. They would rather be attacked, than attack. But, if the situations calls for it, they can act very strongly." Minorin explained.

"Then what was the point of asking me all those questions?" I asked her.

"To spur your emotions and awaken your eyes." Minorin said.

"My eyes? I've always been able to see." I didn't understand what she meant.

"No," Minorin shook her head, "A few minutes ago, when you looked me in the eyes, I saw them. The swirls of a _**Rinnegan**_(Samsāra Eye)."

"Rinnegan? What's that?" I asked her, sitting down.

Minorin sat down across from me, "The Rinnegan is the final stage of a **_Sharingan_**(Copy Wheel Eye/Kaleidoscope Eye), which is a special ability born in the Uchiha clan. Though the Rinnegan has been seen in a few members of the Uzumaki Clan, which is an extension of the Senju~"

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Uchiha? Senju? I've never heard any of those terms in my life!" I told her.

"Oh dear. It seems I have a _**lot**_ of explaining to do." Minorin sighed.

I waited for her to begin explaining.

"Okay, so, there was a foolish Princess named _**Kaguya Otsutsuki**_ who ate from the _**Shinju**_(Divine Tree) and used the _**Chakra**_ to win the war between her Kingdom and another. When she gave birth to her two twin sons (_**Hagoromo and Hamura**_), she went berserk with rage because of the fact that chakra had extended to other humans and merged with the Shinju and became the Ten Tails. When Hagoromo and Hamura grew up, they fought the 10 Tails and managed to seal it into Hagoromo. He is known as _**Rikudo Sennin**_(Sage of Six Paths). Hagoromo then had two children, Asura and Indra. Indra, the older child, had talent like his Father and was very solitary(Uchiha) while Asura(Senju), the younger child, didn't posses great talent like his brother. He worked very hard. grew stronger and through all his troubles, made friends along the way. Hagoromo saw how determined his son Asura was and decided to divide the 10 Tails into Nine separate bodies. After he recovered from the extremely paralyzed time period, he sealed the Ten Tails Husk into what we call the Moon. Hagoromo's final choice as successor was Asura. Indra, who was overcome with jealousy and rage, would fight Asura over a long time period. Hagoromo knew that his children or their descendants would end up fighting, so he wrote a stone tablet, known as the _**Uchiha Stone Tablet**_. But Black Zetsu changed it and had the Senju and Uchiha continue to clash heads. It wasn't until a new generation of Senju and Uchiha leaders, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha realized that this sensless fighting would destroy both clans. But in the end, Madara fell to darkness and fought Hashirama. Hashirama supposedly killed Madara, but~"

"I think I get it." I interrupted her.

Minorin folded her arms.

"So basically I'm part of the Uchiha clan?" I summed it up.

"Actually, I would think you were more of an Uzumaki/Senju Clan." Minorin corrected me.

"But you just said~"

"Listen. Nagato Uzumaki, sacrificed himself for Konoha. _**He**_had the Rinnegan." Minorin said.

"But, from what you just said, to get the Rinnegan, you would need both the Senju _**and**_Uchiha blood in you. So, maybe Nagato's fake?"

"..." Minorin said nothing.

"Anyways," I said, wanting to change the subject, "I have no history with the Senju _**or **_the Uchiha."

"Are you sure about that?" Minorin asked, "Did your brother tell you anything about your heritage?"

"Not really. He said that Mom and Dad beat me a lot and he was afraid that they would kill me so he took me and ran away." I confessed.

"Interesting. Well, you've accomplished the Rinnegan. The rest is up to you." Minorin stood up and began to glow.

"W-Wait! How do I use it? What can it do?" I asked.

Minorin smiled, "You'll figure all of that out soon."


End file.
